Let me melt
by ColferAndCoffee
Summary: AU. Blaine is 21 and attending college in New York. His parents (they are nice for a change) insist that he would join them and Cooper one last time for a family vacation in the Hamptons in a nice resort. He's not looking forward to spend his whole summer with his parents and Cooper, but maybe he'll meet someone special along the way... Rated M for language and adult sexual themes!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Blaine was angry. He had planned to spend the summer with his friends in college in New York and NOT with his parents in the Hamptons. The only person he was looking forward to spend time with was his brother Cooper. Not that his parents treated him badly, or that they didn't love him. On the contrary actually, they loved him too much sometimes. They were overbearing. They interfered with his life and his love life. It was exhausting sometimes. He loved his parents, very much, really, but still.

He hadn't seen his brother for too long. Cooper was an actor and located in Los Angeles, and Blaine was in college living in New York. It was difficult to make the time to meet up. Blaine missed his brother, dearly, but he had no intention of spending the whole 3 months with his parents in a luxury hotel, with snobs and boring days playing golf, or even mini golf.

Blaine was a junior now, 21, and on his way to become a music teacher. His parents weren't happy with his choice in the beginning, but in the end, they accepted it. But they begged him to join them and Cooper for the last time for summer vacations. So he agreed, biting back his anger and annoyance. His parents were already at the airport and got a rental car for the drive to the Hamptons. Cooper would arrive tomorrow. Blaine checked for the third time, if he had everything packed and was ready to head out. Elaine and Andrew Anderson would arrive in the next 10 minutes to get him. So he got his suitcase and got out of his apartment to wait for his parents.

After not even 5 minutes, the car with his parents came into view and his mother got out and embraced Blaine. "Oh honey, I missed you so much. How are you? Do you eat enough? You look so thin. And what happened to your hair? You have a mop on your head. Did you stop gelling it? Well, come on. Let's get your things in the trunk and get going."

He knew his mother didn't really expect any answers to her questions so he planted a kiss on her cheek and threw the suitcase into the trunk. In the car he greeted his father and waited for the questions that would necessarily come. He didn't have to wait long.

"So Blaine, how is college treating you? Are you still going strong in your studying? No problems? Still happy with your choices?" Andrew asked.

"Yes dad, my grades are exceptional, I have no problems keeping up with classes and I still love what I plan to do after college." Blaine responded in an even tone.

"Good then son. Are you happy? What about that boyfriend you told us about. What was his name? Joshua...Jonathan...?"

"It was Jonathan, yes. We broke up 2 months ago. He cheated on me. So I had no intention of staying with him any longer. But can we please not talk about him?"

Blaine rolled his eyes at the pitying look on his parents faces.

"Sure honey. We're so sorry for you. You will find a fine young man who is good to you. And who deserves you with your big heart and your cute puppy eyes and your mop of curls and..."

"Mom would you please stop?" Blaine interrupted her. "Geez, I'm not some sort of treasure on a hidden island. You don't have to sell me to the highest bidder at Macy's. When the time is right, I'll find my Mr. Right. Don't worry. Can we now please change the subject?"

"But sweetheart. I'm just looking out for you. And maybe you are the one to bless us with grandchildren as Cooper will probably stay single for the rest of his life. I really don't understand how someone can live that way. Without taking responsibilities and never settling down with a nice girl and marrying her. Well maybe that's a normal lifestyle in Hollywood. What do I know about these things anyway." Elaine sighed. "How are your friends doing? How's Jamie? And Sam? And the others?"

"Jamie is still in the college dorms and will move in with Sam next month. They are really getting serious now. Sam is going to propose after the holidays, when they are settled in their apartment. I have seen the ring. It's beautiful. He asked me to be his best man if she says yes which I don't doubt honestly. They are the perfect match.

Jacky and Sandra broke up for the 4th time now. I don't get those two. They are so in love with each other, but they can't live together. They always end up fighting over toothpaste in the sink or bad milk in the fridge. I give them 2 weeks and they are back together.

Tina and Mike opened their dance studio just now. They are so good. You have to see them dance. It's incredible. They complement each other so well. It's like they're only one person on the dance floor. I've never seen anything like this before. But they are just at the beginning. They have a bunch of courses for teenagers for modern dances like HipHop and stuff like that. They don't have teachers for ballroom dances yet. So it's slowly going right now. But they will get there. I'm sure they will find some good teachers to do great stuff and maybe even train people for competitions. That would be so great. Well, we'll see in a couple of month I guess.

Trent and Thad are engaged. You won't believe it. That proposed to Trent in the middle of classes. With a red rose and a beautiful ring. Wow. That was awesome. Trent cried like a baby and the professor was so stunned that he ended class after the proposal. They will maybe come visit us for a couple of weeks actually. I'm not sure when, but they will send a text if they do.

And finally, Lindsay and Mark. Well, that is more complicated. They have been together for 5 years. High school sweethearts. They were meant to be endgame. But unfortunately Mark met someone and left Lindsay last week. She's devastated. We aren't sure how to handle them both now. Lindsay cries all day long. She's in classes only sporadically every now and then because she can't stand to see Mark in class. I mean, I love them both, but what should I do? It's frustrating to be in the middle of their problems. I want to be there for both of them, but they want me to chose. That's really unfair.

OK, that was the short version of the events in the last months." Blaine grinned.

"Oh Blaine. Your friends have an interesting life it seems. Were we ever that young Elaine? I can't remember those times. We met when we were only 16 and married with 20. And we have two fantastic sons who make us proud to no end. I think we did a great job my dear." Andrew smiled at his wife and put his hand on her knee.

"Hey mom, did I tell you that Brittany will be in the hotel too? Her parents booked a hut for 2 months. So we will probably meet them very soon." Blaine said.

"Really?" Elaine was beaming. "That's great. I'm looking forward to chat with her mom sometime. She's so funny. But I have to be careful with the alcohol. She always gets me drunk. And I feel awful the next day. Well, let's see how it goes and when we will actually meet them. Did you already plan some activities Blaine? You know they offer a lot of fun things to do over the summer. Like jet skiing, tennis, golf, mini golf, biking, volleyball, dancing and so on."

Blaine rubbed the back of his head. "I haven't decided yet. We'll see in time. Maybe I will do something with Brit and certainly with Jeff and Nick, when they are here."

"Sure honey. It's your vacation too, so relax a bit. Do you wanna take a nap? I have a pillow there in the back somewhere. You can grab it and make yourself comfortable." Elaine smiled at Blaine.

"No I'm good, thank you. Hey dad, how is the hospital? Are your patients getting smarter with their habits?"

"Unfortunately not. Patients with heart problems are so stubborn sometimes. You can't imagine what food they eat. Some even smoke. Their arteries cry every time they eat that junk food. But I have really nice patients. I'm always happy to see the ones who changed their lifestyles after a heart attack. I love to chat with them on their half-year appointments. It makes me really happy that they survived, and I had a little hand in that." Andrew lifted the corner of his mouth to a little grin.

"When will Coop arrive at the hotel?" Blaine asked.

"It will be around noon tomorrow. But he will call beforehand. So we'll know, when he gets there. And you will share a hut with your brother." Elaine told him.

"If he snores, he can sleep outside. I will kick him out by myself. And dare he bring girls over." Blaine mumbled.

"Oh I didn't think about that," Elaine screwed her nose. "Maybe he should sleep in our living room on the couch Andrew. What do you think?"

"Are you kidding me, Elaine? Under no circumstances will our oldest son sleep on the couch in our hut. No way." Andrew huffed out.

"Fine, fine. Whatever. It was just a thought to keep him from doing something inappropriate with other guests. You will have to keep an eye on him, Blaine. He's your brother. Be the responsible one here. You know how he acts around pretty girls." Elaine fidgeted with one of her curls, which poked her in the eye.

Blaine looked exactly like his mom. The same olive skin, the same curly hair and the same honey golden eyes. Cooper instead was so much like his father. Piercing blue eyes, very tall, the same skin tone and high cheek bones. Someone from the outside might say, the Anderson gene-pool was a like a lottery win in the looks department.

The rest of the trip was smooth. There was no need for many words. The silence around the family was comfortable and everyone was hanging in their own thoughts. Time flew by until they finally arrived at the resort. It was impressive. A big main house, many different pools, restaurants and shops were in sight. And all along the long sandy private beach were the guest huts all nicely colored with a porch that let to the ocean. Some huts were bigger, some were smaller. Blaine was in awe. He never imagined the resort to be that beautiful.

 _'Maybe I will actually have some fun here,'_ Blaine thought.

After finally checking in in the main house, Blaine strolled toward his and Cooper's hut and entered. He took a good look around and picked a bedroom for himself and laid his suitcase on the bed. After unpacking, he put on his swim trunks and went straight to the beach. Blaine and his parents had agreed to meet up in front of Elaine and Andrew's hut to go to dinner in one of the restaurants, so he had still a lot of time for a good swim.

He came back a few hours later and got into the shower to get ready for dinner. 4 huts further on his right, his parents were already waiting for him.

"Blaine, did you enjoy your swim? We saw you earlier, but we wanted to give you some time to adjust and not overtax you dear." Elaine said.

"It was great mom. The hut is beautiful and the water was perfect. Can't wait for Cooper to come over tomorrow. Shall we go? I'm starving." Blaine hustled.

"Sure son, let's go. What do you fancy tonight? Italian, Thai, Steakhouse? Your mother and I don't care. You pick tonight." Andrew smiled.

"Oh. Well, I don't really know. I could go for Italian actually. If it's ok for you? Blaine asked.

"Sounds great honey. Let's go then. I'm hungry too." Elaine said.

Dinner was great. They had a good wine with their meal and planned the activities for after dinner. In the main house was a dance demonstration by the hotel staff. Blaine was not very interested in that, but he agreed to stay for his parents sake. They were looking for a table and found one in the corner of the dance floor. They ordered some cocktails and talked for a few minutes, before someone spoke into the microphone on the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen. Please welcome our dance instructors with a medley of ballroom dances. If you are interested in dance lessons, please contact the staff or the teachers to book your private hours. Additionally we have group hours for you to learn together in groups of about 10 people. If you already have a partner, please bring them by. Otherwise we will pair you up with other guests. And now, please enjoy the show."

From everywhere around the dance floor were dancers now coming in in beautiful suits and dresses. The girls had glitter all over their skin and strolled elegantly onto the dance floor. The music began and they started dancing. In front of the Anderson table was a beautiful Latina with black hair, dark sin and a gorgeous red gown. Her partner was tall, pale and oh... incredibly handsome. He had chestnut hair, swept high on his head and his posture was straight as an arrow. He was stunning. Blaine stared. His mouth was dry and he grabbed his cocktail. Elaine looked at him and grinned. She took a look at the handsome dancer in front of her and smirked at her husband.

Blaine couldn't take his eyes off the beautiful man. His dance moves were smooth and secure. After about 20 minutes the dancers stopped and swapped their partners for guests. The chestnut haired dancer came to the Anderson table and asked Elaine for a dance. She accepted immediately and winked at Blaine.

Andrew and Blaine watched her dance. They were in awe. Elaine was great and she enjoyed herself immensely. After the dance the man escorted her back to the table and thanked her. His eyes met Blaine's and there was a moment when time stood still. Blaine couldn't say anything, or do anything other than look. And the dancer did the same. The moment was gone when the Latina came over and put a hand on the man's shoulder.

"We need to go." She said to him.

After a last long glance at Blaine, he excused himself, turned around and walked away with the woman.

Blaine watched him go with a stunned look on his face.

Elaine put a hand on Blaine's, which was lying on the tablecloth.

"Honey, his name is Kurt, he's 22 and works for this hotel for a year now and he is originally from Ohio, where his parents still live. Do you wanna know more? He's an awesome dancer and his manners are perfect." Elaine grinned.

"Mom, why are you telling me all this?" Blaine blushed.

"Son, you can't fool you mother. You look at him like he's a water fountain in the middle of the desert. And I might add, that he's a handsome young man, this one." Andrew answered instead of Elaine.

"Dad, can we please not?" Blaine rolled his eyes at his parents.

"Sure sure, whatever you want honey. But let me say, I like this guy. He's stunning and handsome and he was looking at you, like you were looking at him. I just wanted to let you know. Oh, and he asked me about your name." Elaine's smile was evil now.

"He did not!" Blaine's eyes were wide.

"He sure did." Elaine answered.

"Let's get another round of cocktails and enjoy the rest of the evening, shall we?" Andrew asked. "Cooper will arrive tomorrow after breakfast."

For the rest of the evening, Blaine kept looking for the... for Kurt. But he didn't show up again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning, Blaine was woken up by a banging on his door. He threw the pillow over his head and shouted "Go away...'s too early."

There was a snicker in front of the hut and the banging continued.

"Blaine open the door, or I will get the spare key from the reception."

"Coop? Why you 'ere? You're not 'sposed to be 'ere this early." Blaine mumbled under his pillow.

More banging.

Blaine growled and got up to open the door.

"You've got to be shitting me. Damn Coop, it's too early for this banging. I was sleeping. What time is it, anyway?" Blaine sat down on the couch and glared at his brother.

"Oh Blainey, it's already 7am and I decided to come early to surprise my favorite brother." Cooper grinned.

"I'm your only brother, moron." Blaine grumbled.

"Yeah yeah, same difference bro. Come on, get up. Make yourself presentable. We are heading over to mom and dad's. Go! Now!" Cooper said.

"You are a slave driver, you know that, right?" Blaine pressed out but got into the bathroom to shower and get ready.

Half an hour later both brothers were standing in front of Elaine and Andrew's hut and knocked on the door. Elaine opened immediately and let out a loud cry when she spotted her oldest son and jumped into his arms.

"Oh Cooper honey. You are early. I'm so happy to see you. Wait I'll get your father!" Elaine beamed at him and went inside.

Blaine and Cooper followed her.

"Cooper. You are early." Andrew's eyes were bright with mirth.

"Why does everybody say that today?" Cooper chuckled.

"Doesn't matter now. Come on boys. We're going to get breakfast." Elaine clapped her hands together.

The family went over to the main house and chatted throughout their meal.

"Boys do you already have plans for the day? Any activities planned? Or just enjoying the sun at the beach?" Andrew grinned at his sons.

"Nothing planned right now. Maybe just chilling on the beach and checking out the girls."

"Cooper!" Elaine shot her son a glare. "Not even here for five minutes and you are already stalking the ladies? Or planning to do so? Dear boy I raised you better than that."

Cooper rolled his eyes at her and winked at Blaine.

"Come Blainey. Let's get this party started and head for the beach."

"What did we do wrong with this one?" Elaine grumbled at her husband.

Blaine and Cooper laughed and went back to their hut to get changed.

Later that day, when Cooper was surrounded by beautiful girls in tiny bikinis, Blaine got a call.

"Hey Brit! Finally! Are you here already? I'm at the beach with Cooper. Yeah?...Uhu... Ok. Yeah great. See you in a bit!"

"She's here?" Cooper asked.

"Yes she's checking in with her parents. She'll be here in a bit." Blaine sighed.

When Brittany arrived an hour later, the boys were splashing in the water and waving her over.

"Blaaaaaaaaine. Cooooop. We'll have a freaking great time here. It's beautiful. So, what will we do tonight? Do they have parties here? Or a club? I really need to dance, boys. Like really bad."

"Whoa Brit, easy there. You just arrived. We're here to have a good time and relax." Blaine smirked at her.

"No Blaine. Brit is right. Let's find out what we can do tonight." Cooper ran back to his towel and dried himself.

After dinner with their respective parents, Cooper, Blaine and Brit met again in the main house for the cabaret show, which was presented by the staff. It was fun. They had some drinks, got tipsy and laughed the whole evening.

"So guys, tell me. Did you already spot someone nice or interesting?" Brit wanted to know.

"You know me Brit. The ladies love me. And they can all have me. I'm not the guy to settle down with one girl alone. Nah, I just wanna have as much fun as possible while here. And for now, I have enough dates for the next 2 months. But Blainey here... Mom told me you have your eye on one of the dancers from the staff. A cute, tall, chestnut haired guy. And he asked her about you. What was his name? Kurt? Aw Blainey, are you blushing?" Cooper teased him.

"Stop it Coop! I think he's attractive, yes. But that's all. We didn't even talk to each other so back off." Blaine said.

"Geez Blaine, chill. I didn't want to offend you. But mom said, he was quite interested in getting to know you, until his dancing partner interrupted you and led him away." Cooper held his hands in front of himself in defense.

Blaine stood from the table and hissed "Why can't you all stop interfering with my life? I'm sick of everyone telling me what to do, who I should date or who I shouldn't. It's my fucking life and I don't need you to find a boyfriend for me. I can do that on my own for gods sake." He downed his drink and said "I'm going for a walk to the beach. No need to wait for me Coop."

Brit stood up too and took Blaine's hand in hers. "I'm coming with you B. I need a bit of fresh air for my hair. It gets dry inside."

Cooper mumbled something under his breath and went for the bar to get himself a new drink.

Blaine and Brit strolled along the beach until the huts were getting fewer and they nearly arrived the end of the hotel property. They talked quietly about the last weeks, they haven't seen each other because of Brit's absence for being on tour with her show along the west coast. She enjoyed her play. She loved dancing, acting and singing. So as she was asked to come along for 4 weeks, she didn't hesitate and agreed.

After a couple of minutes, they heard music playing and knew that they weren't on the guest part of the hotel beach anymore. They saw a group of around 20 people dancing on the sand. Some were same sex couples, kissing and grinding against each other. No fear of getting caught or yelled at. They were at ease and very much unaware of strangers watching them. As Blaine and Brit were in the shadows of the palm trees, they could watch the group, but weren't seen by them.

Blaine was in awe. Until he saw him. Kurt was standing in the middle of the group and talked to his dance partner, the Latina. His jaw was sharp as a knife and his look was casual now. He only wore a tank top and slacks. No shoes, his hair as perfectly coiffed as yesterday. And Blaine stared...again...he couldn't take his eyes off him. He moved his hips to the music and laughed with his dance partner. They were carefree and it looked like they were good friends. Brit poked Blaine in the side with her elbow.

"Wow, have you seen that gorgeous woman over there in the middle of the crowd talking to that tall, handsome man with the tank top? Any idea who she is?" Brit sported a predator attitude now. Ready to jump her prey.

"That's Kurt's dance partner. I don't know her name yet. And she's standing and talking with...Kurt." Blaine whispered.

"That guy is Kurt? Oh my god Blaine he's gorgeous. We have to go over there and introduce ourselves. Come on." Brit pulled at Blaine's hand and nearly ran over to the group of dancing people.

The first people from the staff who spotted Brittany and Blaine stopped them.

"Sorry you two. You are not allowed to be here. This is not hotel property anymore and guests are forbidden on this part of the beach. This is just for the staff. Please, you need to leave immediately." A brunette man told them and got nearer. He didn't look angry or mad, but he was stern. His dance partner and/or boyfriend, a blonde, tall skinny guy came over too and watched Brit and Blaine. After a few seconds, he took the hand of the brunette guy and said "Nick, come on. Don't be a party pooper. Let's invite them over to hang out with us. They don't seem to be trouble makers or telltales." He pouted a bit and kissed this 'Nick' on his lips.

"Jeff stop pouting. You know I can't resist you when you look like that. All right. You win." Nick said and smiled lovingly at Jeff.

"Yay, I knew it. Hey guys. I'm Jeff, this is my boyfriend Nick and we all are part of the dance staff of the hotel. Please promise that you won't tell anybody that we met here and that you hung out with us. It's not very welcome for the staff and the guests to "interact" apart from shows, or dance lessons. Hotel politics you might say. It's ridiculous, but hey, it's the rules. So, who are you both and are you a couple?"

Brit threw herself around Jeff and Nick and nearly knocked them over.

"My name is Brittany, but my friends call me Brit. This guy over here is my friend and only my friend Blaine. He is not interested in girls, so we never were a couple. But I'm... well, let's say, I like both. Who is that Latina over there? I have to meet her."

Nick and Jeff chuckled and turned around. "Hey Kurt, Santana. Come over here and meet our new friends Brit and Blaine." Jeff yelled.

Kurt and Santana stopped talking to each other and came over to where Nick and Jeff were standing.

"What are you doing Jeff? You know we'll be in big trouble when someone sees us with them here. Get them back to their part of the beach." Kurt told Jeff but didn't take his eyes off Blaine.

"Stop bitching Kurt. They are cool and they won't say anything to anybody, right guys?" Jeff smirked.

"Yes... I mean no... we won't say anything." Blaine stuttered.

Kurt sighed and nodded. "Well I guess, it's too late now. Get yourselves comfortable and get a drink. The bar is over there." He pointed to a little bar in the back and went back to the 'dancefloor'.

Blaine watched him go and thought about following him before his thoughts were interrupted by Brit. She went for the kill. "Hi, I'm Brit. You wanna dance with me?" She asked Santana with a heated glance.

Santana grinned at her, took her hand and said in a husky voice, "Nothing I'd love more. For now. Let's see what the night brings, babe." With that, they were out of sight and started dancing very closely.

Jeff and Nick took Blaine over to the bar and ordered a shot for him. When he was drowning his 3rd shot, he sensed someone behind his back and froze.

"You would look awesome in a suit for Ballroom dances, but your body is made for Latin like Samba or Tango. Dark curly hair, olive skin, trim waist. Hmmm I could work with that." Kurt teased Blaine's exposed skin on this neck and shoulders with just a fingertip. "You wanna test out the theory Blaine?" Kurt purred into his ear.

"Yeah... um... yes... I'd love to." Blaine muttered and let himself be let on the 'dancefloor'.

Kurt grabbed him by the waist and put their chests snug together. He looked him in the eyes and started swaying slowly. Blaine gasped. Oh gosh he was already on his way to get hard. Just by some slow dancing. Good that their hips weren't touching, or otherwise Kurt would have known immediately. They kept staring in each others eyes for a while, grasping the shoulders of their partner and just feel the music and letting go. After what felt like hours, Kurt touched Blaine's cheek and winked at him.

"Looking forward to see you soon Blaine. Maybe you and Brit should book a dance lesson. Just giving you a hint."

He turned around and was gone. Blaine was dumb stuck for a second until he was pulled back to the bar by Jeff and Nick.

"Oh man, you've got it really bad. Well can't blame you. Kurt is fucking hot... ow...Nick stop hitting me. It's the truth. But of course he's not as hot as you are, baby." Jeff rubbed his arm.

"You'd better watch your mouth, Sterling. Kurt is hard to impress. You know that. He hasn't been with someone since... well... since Adam. And that was a long time ago. Stop trying to pair him off with someone. Won't work." Nick patted Jeff's nose.

"Tell us something about you, Blaine. Where are you from, what do you do? Let's get to the dirtier questions later." Jeff smirked evilly.

"There is not much to tell actually." Blaine said. "I'm from Ohio, 21 years old, live and study in New York and have my own apartment and don't live in dorms on campus. I will become a music teacher. Right now, I'm a junior. Senior after the summer break. And can we keep the dirtier questions at least until next week, when we know each other better?" He joked.

"Absolutely, Blaine." Nick grinned. "You should maybe head back now. It's getting late and the security will come over to your part of the beach to check on everything. It's not wise to be caught over here, believe me."

"OK, I should get Brit now. Has anybody seen her? She seems to be gone already. And Santana is gone too." Blaine wondered.

"Don't worry Blaine. We'll find her and get her back to her room. I believe she might have gone for a walk with Santana earlier." Nick smiled at him.

After saying his goodbyes to Nick and Jeff, Blaine was looking for Kurt, but he couldn't find him. So he strolled over to his hut, shred his clothes in his bedroom and jumped into bed.

His thoughts immediately went to Kurt, his wonderful scent, his strong shoulders, his perfect hair, his warm skin under his hands... he caught himself stroking over his bare chest. Hand wandering over his toned stomach, further down over his hip into his boxer briefs to his throbbing erection. He grabbed it firmly. It was too dry, but he didn't care. He needed it. And the lube was still in his bag in the bathroom. No time to get up again. He licked his palm and started stroking his cock. Slowly. Imagining, it was Kurt's hand instead of his own. He was so hard. His strokes were getting messier and faster now. The tingling in his gut was already there. He was close. So close. He moaned Kurt's name. Softly and quietly. Nearly there...

"Blaaaaaaaaaaaineyyyyyyyy I'm hooooooooome." Cooper stumbled into the hut.

Blaine nearly fell out of his bed. His boner gone immediately.

"What the fucking hell Cooper!" Blaine shouted and pulled his hand out of his underwear. "Are you serious now? I was trying to sleep you asshole. And you are drunk. Go to bed and leave me alone. I can't believe it."

Cooper giggled and fell on his bed with all his clothes on and started snoring immediately.

Blaine let out a long breath, rolled over and tried to sleep.

When sleep came, he dreamed of Kurt.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 _Next morning_

Cooper groaned from his bed. The sound was like one of a wounded animal.

"Ow. My head. Blaine? Blaaaaine? I need help. Do you have a Tylenol for me? My head is killing me. Is a hippo sitting on my face?"

"Cooper stop being a baby. You have just a hangover and are not dying." Blaine threw a pillow over to Cooper which landed on his face.

"Blaine, ow... stop...no...please." Cooper whined.

"Come on you poor little baby," Blaine giggled. "Get up, get ready and let's go for breakfast."

"How was your evening with Brit? Anything you want to share?" Cooper asked.

"Not much. Just a walk on the beach. A lot of talking. And then bed. Alone." Blaine gulped.

If Cooper wouldn't have been so hungover, he would have sensed the change in Blaine's demeanor.

"What about you? Where have you been half the night?" Blaine changed the subject.

"Um. Well... I can't really remember. I know that I was at the bar with some girls and we kept drinking. Later they took me back to their place. But I'm not sure, what exactly happened in their hut. At one point I woke up, discovered that I was naked, the girls were too, then I got dressed as fast as possible and came straight back here. So... not really sure." Cooper had the decency to blush.

"Oh god Coop. You are hopeless." Blaine laughed out loud and buried his face in his pillow.

"Are you now willing to talk to me about Kurt?" Cooper asked carefully.

Blaine sighed. "There isn't much to talk about Coop. We looked at each other when he accompanied mom back to our table. There was a moment between us, where I am sure that we both sensed that we are attracted to one another. And I may or may not have met him yesterday night and eventually danced with him on the beach."

"Awww Blainey. That sounds awesome. Can I meet him sometime? Will you see him again?" Cooper was awake now and eager to hear more.

"Well, I hope to see him again. But we didn't really talk and we didn't make any plans. So I have no idea if he would be interested. Maybe he's a player, you know? I just heard that his last relationship ended a while ago. And can you imagine to not _'be'_ with anyone for over a year? I'm sure you can't imagine that, Coop." Blaine snorted. "But he told me to book a dance lesson with Brit. Maybe he wants to see me again. Or he just wants to 'sell' his lessons? What should I do?"

"Hm, lemme think. He didn't say anything to you, but he danced with you? You had a moment of mutual attraction? He wants you to book a dance lesson? I'd say, he wants to get into your pants little brother." Cooper laughed. "But hey, why not? You are single right now. So no obligation to a boyfriend, who is sitting at home and waiting for you. I'd say 'go for it'. What horrible thing could happen anyway?"

"I could fall in love..." Blaine shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh Blaine. You've got it really bad..." Cooper patted him on the back. "Come on, let's grab breakfast."

Around noon later that day Blaine got a text from Brit.

 _Brit: 'Hey B. Wanna hang out? I need to speak with you about something.'_

 _Blaine: 'Sure Brit. Where do you wanna meet?'_

 _Brit: 'I come over to your hut. Is Cooper there?'_

 _Blaine: 'No he's at the pool with my parents. See you in a bit.'_

 _Brit: 'Yup. I'll be there in a couple minutes.'_

Not even 5 minutes later, Brit knocked on the door and Blaine let her in.

"What's up Brit?" Blaine asked her.

Brit grinned at him, sat down on the couch and crossed her legs. "Let's say, hypothetically, I have been with Santana last night and we talked. Among other things. Hypothetically of course."

"Sure. All hypothetically." Blaine smirked. "And?"

"Well if I would have been there with her, maybe we talked about you and Kurt. And maybe she told me, hypothetically of course, that Kurt is very much interested in you. What would your answer be?" Brittany stared at Blaine. A small smile on her face.

Blaine tapped his lips with his forefinger, imitating to think really hard and left Brittany hanging for a couple of seconds. "Hypothetically, If that would be true, I would say that I'm very much interested in him too."

Brittany grinned from ear to ear and wanted to say something. But before she could open her mouth, Blaine interrupted her. "BUT!"

Brit watched him with big eyes and a questioning look.

"But, I'm not really interested in a summer fling, Brit. I want love. I'm looking for a steady boyfriend. Not for someone who has maybe flings or one-night-stands with every cute guy who is here for vacations. I can't deal with that. I want to fall in love but I would I have to go back to New York afterward. Heartbroken. I don't want that." Blaine looked sad and lost.

"You don't know if Kurt is like that, Blaine. Maybe he's looking for the same thing. Santana told me, his last boyfriend cheated on him back in New York and that's the reason, why he came here. She said, he never showed any interest in guests before. Or staff members, as far as she knows. And she knows him pretty well. So maybe you should give it a try. Talk to him, get to know him, meet him after work. Do something together. Just, don't close yourself off, Blaine. Give him a chance." Brit batted her eyelashes at him.

"All right, all right. What do you suggest? And when did you get so smart?" Blaine kissed Brit on the cheek and put his head on her shoulder.

She grinned and patted his head. "Santana and I have it all planned out. We have a dance lesson at 4 pm. I booked Santana and Kurt as our teachers and we'll see how it goes. After that, you can talk about a date in the evening. You're welcome."

Blaine shot her a loving glare and took a look at the clock. It was already 2 pm. He jumped from the couch and ran straight to the bathroom to make himself presentable.

Brittany laughed about his enthusiasm and began tapping on her phone.

10 minutes before the agreed time, they were standing in front of the dance room and knocked at the door.

Santana opened the door, pulled Brit inside and gave her a small kiss on the lips. Kurt just grinned and came over to greet them.

"Hi. Welcome to your first dance lesson. My name is Kurt, this is Santana and we are happy to have you here."

Santana shot him a bitch glare. "Are you fucking with me Kurt? Drop that teacher shit and get acquainted with that curly one over there. I will be busy with my girl over here. Put on the 'dance lesson, do not disturb' sign on the door and start smooching." She grabbed Brittany and went over to one of the couches to get comfortable.

"You paid for kissing?" Kurt asked Brit.

Brit laughed at him and said "I paid for Blaine to dance. I'm a dancer myself. No need to practice that."

Kurt sighed and turned back to Blaine. "So? What do you want to learn? Ballroom stuff or something Latin? I can do the 'girl' part here. But first I have to show you the 'boy steps'. What about the Samba? Would that be something for you?" He suggested.

"Yeah, we could try that. I may know the basic steps, as my mother forced me to have dance lessons when I was 13." Blaine blushed.

"Oooh interesting. OK, let's get started then." Kurt nodded and went for the iPod station to put on the right music.

Brit and Santana were very much preoccupied with kissing and didn't notice anything around and beside them.

The music began. Kurt stood behind Blaine and grabbed his waist. He guided Blaine's legs with his own and led him around the dance floor. The steps were smooth and Blaine remembered actually a lot from his teenage lessons. He enjoyed to be led around in circles and being touched in a very intimate way. Many times he had to hold back a moan or a gasp, when Kurt's hands traveled along his back, waist and arms. When Kurt was sure that Blaine managed the steps he showed him, he was back in front of Blaine, grabbed his hands and looked him deep in the eyes, as they started from the beginning.

Blaine felt wonderful. Dancing was never that great and sensual. It was a push and pull all over his body. He was so close to Kurt, that he saw every fleck in his beautiful blue-green eyes. He had never seen more gorgeous eyes. Something to get lost in. And they seemed to change their color. Blaine was mesmerized. Kurt had some freckles on his nose and his cheeks. It was adorable. And his lips. Oh gosh his lips. He could lean in and kiss him right now, but he held back. This was not the time for kissing, with other people in the same room. It was hard, but he managed. Although he had the feeling, Kurt wanted to kiss him too.

Too soon, the hour was over and Kurt smiled at him. "That was a great lesson, Blaine. You are very talented."

Blaine grinned and rubbed the back of his head. "Would you like to go out with me?" He blurted out and blushed a bit.

Kurt just watched him for a few seconds and nodded almost shyly.

"Um, when and where?" Blaine asked.

"I'm off work in about an hour tops. I could be ready at 8pm. Would you like to meet at the end of the private beach? We could go for a walk maybe?" Kurt said.

"I'd love to." Blaine answered.

They smiled and hugged each other. Blaine was in heaven. Kurt was strong and his scent was intoxicating.

Kurt strolled over to the couch and poked Santana in the back, while she was lying on top of Brittany. Tongue down her throat and moaning.

"Satan, come on. Stop shoving your tongue into Brittany's mouth and get yourself presentable for your next lesson. Which starts in...5 minutes." Kurt arched an eyebrow at her.

"All right, I got it. Cockblock." Santana mumbled.

"Tana you have no cock..." Kurt chuckled.

"Doesn't matter. You know what I mean." Santana waved at the objection.

"See you tonight babe. Can't wait." She kissed Brit a last time before she stood up and pulled at her clothes to bring them back in order.

Blaine and Brit walked over to the door and turned a last time to wave goodbye. Kurt and Santana grinned and waved back. After closing the door behind them, they started giggling and walked back to Blaine and Cooper's hut. Already planning on a breathtaking outfit for Blaine to knock Kurt over.

On the other side of the door, Santana clapped Kurt on the back.

"I'm proud of you Kurt. He's a cutie. You really should give him a chance. And if he is not interested in any kind of long-term-relationship, fuck him for a month or two and let him drive back home after a good time here. At least you will finally have some action again. It's been too long sweetie. You really need someone new after Adam. That bastard screwed your brain. He is an asshole Kurt. Don't you ever forget that. If I will ever meet him again, I'll tear off his balls."

"Can we please not speak about Adam? This chapter is over. It was not all bad with him though. We had a really great time until he decided to sleep with Elliot of all people. .Friend. OK, enough about that. I like Blaine. He's cute, he's charming, he has a great body, has the most gorgeous and expressive eyes I have ever seen and he seems to be a genuine guy if I can trust my instincts. Let's see where that leads us. I'm really not interested in a one-night-stand or a fling. If he wants something like that, he's not for me. I won't sell myself short or get heartbroken. How long is he here anyway? What did Brittany tell you?" Kurt asked curiously.

"The whole summer, around 3 months. That should be time enough to be sure, if you two suit each other or not, right? In any kind of way I mean." She smirked.

"Shut it Santana, that's none of your business!" Kurt rolled his eyes at her.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. I will get the details from Brit. Blaine is close to her. So, don't bother to talk to me about that stuff. I'll know." She told him and waggled her eyebrows.

"Uhu, we'll see." He snorted. "I'm heading out now. Need to get the others for a practice for tomorrow night. I hope Nick and Jeff will behave. Gosh these two are incredible. They can't stop touching each other for 10 minutes. Someone who doesn't know them might think, they have been together recently and not already for 5 years." Kurt shook his head. "And after practice, I make myself pretty for my hot date."

"No need honey. You always look pretty. Especially your ass." Santana stated.

"Why thank you, kind lady." Kurt giggled and left the room.

When he arrived at the group dance room there was loud music playing and half the dance staff was giggling, dancing, groping and kissing their respective partners. Kurt stood there for a few seconds before clapping his hands.

"OK kids, stop playing around and let's get the rehearsal started. Shall we?"

Nick and Jeff pouted and came over to Kurt.

"Kurt, you are no fun. We were just dancing." Jeff explained.

"Save your energy for the rehearsal then, Jeff. We will start now." Kurt winked.

The rehearsal went great and Kurt was proud of his co-workers.

"Great job guys. We're ready for the show tomorrow. Let's grab an ice-cream and wrap up the work day." He smiled.

"A little birdie told me, you had a dance lesson with a handsome young man today. How was it?" Nick imitated some inappropriate hip moves against his boyfriend.

"Oh god Nick. How old are you? 14?" Kurt muttered.

"Come on Kurt. Play nice and give us something to work with. He's really cute." Jeff said.

"Fine. We had great chemistry. He can dance really well. His mother sent him to dance lessons, when he was a teen and that shows. I wanted to jump him in the dance room with Santana and Brittany near by, which I didn't by the way, and we go out tonight. Are you happy now?" Kurt huffed.

"Yes!" Jeff fistbumped Nick. "You have to tell us everything tomorrow. And I mean everything, Kurt. No juicy details left out!"

Kurt groaned. "Why does everyone have to dig their noses into my business..."

"Because we love you, Kurt. And we want to see you finally happy with someone. You deserve that." Nick hugged him tightly.

"Thank you guys. I need to get ready now, or there will be no hot date." Kurt laughed. "See you tomorrow. Or maybe later tonight. Depends, how the evening will go."

The boys smiled at each other and parted ways.

Kurt went over to the staff quarters to get ready for the evening.

Blaine was fidgety. He was nervous and he was beyond excited. And he was so looking forward to get to know Kurt better.

5 minutes before 8pm he stood with bare feet on the beach where the private beach of the hotel ended. He saw Kurt coming over from the other side, where the staff was dancing the other day and grinned at him.

Kurt grinned back, stood face to face with Blaine and they hugged each other tightly.

"I'm happy you asked me out, Blaine." Kurt said sweetly.

"I'm happy you agreed." Blaine smiled a toothy smile.

Kurt held out his hand to Blaine "Wanna go for a walk?"

Blaine grinned and took his hand. They walked along the beautiful beach and chatted about their childhoods, their teenage years in high school and the beginning of college. They talked for a couple of hours. It was easy, and totally comfortable. They smiled a lot at each other and both felt the butterflies in their tummies swirl.

"So what's the story with this Adam guy? If you want to talk about him, that is. Please don't feel pressured." Blaine said cautiously.

Kurt sighed with his eyes cast down and remembered his time with his first and only boyfriend:

 _He met Adam in college in his freshman year. Adam was already a junior. Fact is, he was charming and he was interested in Kurt. That was something new. In high school Kurt was bullied and the only out gay guy. It was hard. Nobody paid him any attention or tried to get to know him apart from being friends. He had some crushes on straight guys, which he thought later, was really embarrassing. So when Adam came along, he grabbed the opportunity for his very first relationship. It was nice. They were together nearly 2 years. The turning point was a month before Kurt dumped Adam. Kurt's classes were getting more stressful, He was away from home a lot, his time with Adam was limited, but the education was important to Kurt. Adam assured him that he understood, but he started to go out late and came back in the wee hours of the morning, smelling different. Kurt started to get suspicious, because his best friend Elliot never had time for him, when Adam was gone. One day, Kurt came home earlier than he had told Adam. Kurt caught them in their bed having sex. Well, Kurt wasn't that much surprised. While he packed some bags to head out and crash at his old apartment, where most of his stuff still was with his friend Rachel and his step-brother Finn, Elliot jumped into his clothes and ran from the apartment. Adam tried to explain, but Kurt was done with him. No more lies, no more stories. That was the last time, he saw him or heard of him. After that, Kurt dumped college because he needed more changes in his life and took courses for teaching dance. Kurt studied musical theater so it wasn't really hard to learn. Burt and Carole were shocked by Kurt's decision, but they supported him in any way possible. He found the job in this hotel and that's where he was now._

Kurt came back from his flashback and looked Blaine deep in the eyes. "Well, I want to tell you all of this, Blaine, as I'm interested in more than a friendship with you. It's hard to talk about it, still. Please give me a bit of time. I'm just not there, yet. Let me just say, it ended badly and I'm a bit cautious now. That's why I didn't have a boyfriend for a long time."

Kurt knew it was a bit too early to share his relationship history, although he felt the need to be absolutely honest with Blaine from the beginning. But this specific story had to wait for a bit. He wanted to be clear, that he was looking for more. And with Blaine, it felt absolutely right.

He pulled Blaine on a lounger and sat next to him. "I'm not a guy for one-night-stands or flings, Blaine. If you are looking for something like that, I'm really sorry, but I can't be the person. I just need more."

"Kurt I can assure you, I'm not into one-night-stands or flings either. It's not me. Never was, never will be. I'm looking for more, too." He took Kurt's hand in his.

Blaine watched Kurt with caring eyes and leaned forward slowly, giving Kurt the chance to back off if he wanted to. He nuzzled his nose against Kurt's and his lips carefully found his target. Kurt inhaled sharply and closed his eyes. Melting into the kiss. This kiss was sweet, dry and so beautiful. After a few seconds, Blaine pulled back with a last peck on Kurt's lips.

"I hope that was OK, I don't want to take advantage of you or do something you are not ready for." Blaine said cautiously.

"It was perfect..." Kurt smiled adoringly at Blaine.

Blaine felt, that there was a lot more to Kurt's story, based on the information he had from Santana and the bit of Kurt himself, and thought about his own relationship disasters in the past:

 _He had his first boyfriend in his senior year of high school. His name was Sebastian. Their relationship was mostly based on intimacy. Sebastian wasn't the kind of guy who wanted to talk or cuddle or do couply things. He was interested in kissing, fooling around and having sex. That was basically all. Blaine didn't mind much at that time. They both were 17 year old teenagers with raging hormones and this was Blaine's first 'relationship'. He didn't know any better. But he was fooling himself of course. He just didn't want to see it. They called it off, after graduation and Sebastian went to Paris, Blaine went to New York. In college he met Jonathan. They were the same age and shared a lot of classes. Jonathan was sweet and caring. They had a great time together and did all the couply things, Blaine didn't know before that he was longing for. Blaine was happy. But things changed between them after a while. Blaine tried to ignore the signs, but one day he found Jonathan and a stranger in Jonathan's bed in his apartment. As Blaine wasn't yet living with Jonathan, he only had a few things at his place. Blaine threw the keys on Jonathan's bed and left. And he never looked back. That was 2 months ago._

Kurt put a hand on Blaine's knee which pulled him out of his thoughts.

"I really really like you, Blaine, and I don't want to miss a chance of something that could be special. We could be something special. Do you know what I mean?" Kurt asked cautiously.

Blaine beamed at him. "Yes, I wanna take the chance too, Kurt. And I feel absolutely the same."

The second kiss was less cautious, but still sweet. It started out slow. Lips dancing together, gliding over each other until Kurt poked out his tongue and licked over Blaine's lower lip, begging for entrance. Blaine opened his mouth willingly and their tongues explored each others mouths. Wet, warm and with a hint of just right. Their hearts raced. They grabbed each other tight and moaned softly. No intention to stop anytime soon. It was so hot. It was perfect.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I don't own Glee or their characters. Enjoy chapter 4 dear friends. :-)

Chapter 4

Blaine had a lovesick look on his face, as he stumbled into the hut around midnight.

Cooper wasn't there yet and Blaine removed his clothes to his underwear and threw himself onto his bed, giggling softly. He was happy. His eyes were shining and his lips were cherry red and kiss-swollen. He recalled the events of the evening:

 _'After kissing for what felt like hours, Blaine pulled back and looked into Kurt's eyes._

" _Wow!" Blaine said. "That was...that was..."_

" _Yeah," Kurt said with a husky voice. "I know. It was!"_

" _You make my heart flutter, Kurt. And you are a great kisser, I must say." Blaine vowed._

" _I feel the same way, Blaine." Kurt stated and grinned at him._

 _They resumed kissing for a while and occasionally glanced at each other, smiling shyly. When it was time to part, Kurt walked Blaine back and they stood in front of the hut, not wanting to let go of each other. After the last kiss they agreed to meet the next day and exchanged phone numbers.'_

Blaine sighed and touched his lips, where he sill could feel Kurt. Still tasting him in his mouth. His skin was tingling from Kurt's soft touches on his neck, his shoulders, his face, his collarbone and throat. Blaine hummed lowly and chuckled to himself.

 _'Yes,'_ he thought. _'I could definitely fall in love with him.'_

After all the built up tension and excitement of that day, he finally fell asleep with a soft smile on his face.

Kurt strolled from Blaine's accommodation back to their part of the beach, where he would find his staff colleagues and friends. He was deep in thoughts. Good thoughts. The best. He felt good. Blaine was a great guy. He felt awesome. Kurt's bruised lips would give away what they were doing, but he didn't care. When he arrived, Santana was nowhere to be seen. She probably was with Brittany. Nick and Jeff spotted him instantly and made grabby hands.

"Tell us everything!" Jeff grinned. "Man you look well kissed. I would say well fucked, but I guess not today though." He winked at Kurt.

"Really Jeff? Really?" Kurt threw his hands in the air and groaned.

"What? Am I not allowed to say something like that to my friend and colleague? You need to get laid sweetie. Desperately. Soon. Should I talk with Blaine or do you want to do it on your own?" Jeff said sweetly. Nick chuckled.

"You won't do anything like that, Jeffrey Michael Sterling." Kurt bitched, his eyes like slits.

"Ooooh oh, Jeffrey. The full name. You are so fucked, honey!" Nick joked.

"Mind your own business guys. OK?" Kurt sighed.

"What's wrong Kurt? Trouble in paradise?" Nick asked concerned.

"No! On the contrary, actually. I want too much, too fast, I guess. I want the relationship, the closeness, the love. All at once. Now. That's crazy. I don't understand this. I fell fast for Adam back in time, but that did me no good. I'm crazy. I'm crazy about Blaine. Oh god. I'm so screwed. What should I do?" Kurt buried his face in his hands.

"Hey, it's OK. Don't freak out. Nick and I were the same back in time. We fell for each other in an instant. Love at first sight. It's possible Kurt. Does he feel the same?"

"Well... I guess... maybe... I don't know exactly. I mean, I know he likes me and is attracted to me, but I'm not sure, in which extent his feelings for me are the same as mine for him." Kurt babbled and shrugged his shoulders.

"You should find out then, buddy." Nick said and patted him on the back.

"Yeah, we'll meet tomorrow. For another dance lesson. Let's see, how much we will actually dance". He smirked. Jeff and Nick whooped loudly.

"No, really." Kurt said. "We have a great chemistry when we dance. I could rip off his clothes and jump him on the dance floor, which I will NOT do. Just to be crystal clear here." Kurt had the decency to blush like a tomato.

"Ooooh, I need to see that, when the time comes." Jeff cooed. "Can we come over tomorrow and watch you two dance?"

"Absolutely not! No way! The dance lessons are private and you know that." Kurt's eyes were wide like saucers.

"Spoilsport!" Jeff shrugged his shoulders.

"I need to go to bed now. Wanna look good for the man tomorrow." Kurt winked at his friends. "Good night boys. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." With that, he went to his quarters.

While removing his clothes, he thought about Blaine and grinned like a fool, doing a little happy-dance in his underwear.

When Blaine woke up the next morning, he had the feeling like he was being watched.

He opened his eyes and immediately saw Cooper leaning over him.

"The hell, Coop?" Blaine winced.

"Oh good, you're finally awake. Get up, we meet our parents for breakfast. They say they haven't seen you in ages, Blaine."

"Not true, have seen them yesterday for lunch." Blaine groaned out loud.

"But they think you have secrets, which you don't want to discuss with them.

Soooooo, Blainey? Do you have some dirty secrets?" Cooper made a shocked face.

"No. Just some kissing. Nothing dirty... yet." He grinned.

"Niiiiiiiiiice, so you finally get some. It was about time, little brother." Cooper tickled him on the bed.

"Stop it, you moron. I'll get up, but I won't tell you any more." Blaine said, pouting his lips.

Breakfast with their parents was fun. They were totally relaxed and not even a bit annoying or too curious. Blaine visibly relaxed. Elaine though suspected that Blaine was seeing someone and she had the feeling it might be Kurt. She knew that Blaine didn't want to talk about it right now, so she kept quiet, hoping that Blaine would finally find someone who could make him happy.

While they were eating in harmony, Blaine received a text.

 _Kurt: 'Hey Blaine. Are your free after lunch around 3pm? Me and the dance room are free for 2 hours for some lesson.'_

 _Blaine: 'Absolutely. I will be there. Shall I bring something?'_

 _Kurt: 'Just yourself and some comfy clothes. Nothing too warm though. You will sweat. I will guarantee you that.'_

 _Blaine: 'OK, now I'm intrigued. Do I have to worry?'_

 _Kurt: 'If you aren't afraid of some touching and sexy moves, you have nothing to worry about.'_

 _Blaine: 'Mmmm sounds awesome. Count me in.'_

 _Kurt: 'I didn't expect any less, Mr. Anderson. Put on some comfy shoes too and come over in time. And bring a bottle of water, you'll need it when I'm done with you.'_

 _Blaine: 'Will see what I can do. See you later.'_

 _Kurt: 'Looking forward, Blaine.'_

 _Blaine: 'Me too, Kurt.'_

Blaine let his phone glide back into his pants and grinned to himself and glanced over to his mom. She was well aware that there was something going on with him. He knew his mother and he was thankful she didn't push right now.

Cooper and Blaine had a lazy morning. Splashing in the ocean, sunbathing on the towel and talking about everything of the past months they hadn't had the chance to talk about yet. It was great to have a serious conversation with his brother.

Around noon Blaine got into the shower. Coming out still dripping water droplets and with only a towel around his hips, he decided to take a little nap until he had to leave. He threw himself onto his bed and closed his eyes and was immediately out.

 _Blaine dressed casually. Tank top, skinny jeans and sneakers. After a last check in the mirror, he went over to the dance room, where he had been previously with Brit._

 _He knocked on the closed door and waited._

" _Come in!" Kurt shouted._

 _Blaine opened the door cautiously and stepped into the room. It looked different than the last time. The window blinds were only half open, so the light in the room was dimmed. Soft music was playing in the background and Kurt was standing in the middle of the room, waiting patiently for Blaine to approach him._

" _What... how... Kurt?" Blaine only babbled out._

" _Come here." Kurt said with an extended hand towards him._

 _Blaine went over and stood in front of Kurt, barely any space between them._

 _Kurt grabbed his face and kissed him hungrily. All teeth and tongue. Both moaned into each others mouths and Blaine grabbed Kurt by the waist to pull him even closer. After a couple of minutes of just kissing like starving men and breathing each other in, Kurt pulled back a little._

" _Please take off your top, Blaine!" Kurt panted._

 _Blaine removed his top slowly._

 _Kurt's eyes went wide and he shamelessly stared at Blaine's naked chest, almost drooling. His fingers itched to touch. But he didn't. Not yet._

 _Blaine watched him and pouted. "What about you? I feel a little underdressed now. You should remove your top too. To have even ground here. Think about fairness."_

 _Kurt grinned and took off his top._

 _Blaine gasped loudly and let his eyes wander over Kurt's pale upper body. He was stunned to absolute silence. His mouth watered at the sight._

 _They both approached each other slowly with raised hands. Ready to touch. Kurt started to stroke over Blaine's arms up to his shoulders and neck to let his hands rest on the back of Blaine's head._

 _Blaine let his hands wander over Kurt's stomach over his pecks, back down his sides until he wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist to caress his lower back and over the swell of his marvelous ass._

 _Kurt sighed audibly and pulled Blaine chest to chest. Skin on skin. It was fantastic and the sexual tension was palpable._

 _They started kissing again, desperately and passionately and they couldn't stop to touch each other everywhere they could reach._

 _When they were panting like crazy with a wild heartbeat, they parted for a few moments to clear their heads and get some oxygen into their lungs._

 _After a while of just staring and caressing, they couldn't hold back anymore and frantically started kissing again. Releasing a bit of tension. Their naked chests were glistening with a fine layer of sweat. Both were panting again and suddenly Kurt jumped up and threw his legs around Blaine's waist, rubbing their groins together._

 _Both moaned loudly and Blaine carried Kurt to the couch in the back of the room. He laid him down carefully and climbed on top of him, not fully touching but Kurt was insatiable. He pulled Blaine hard on top of himself and groaned._

 _"Please... please... Blaine... touch me...please." Kurt begged and grabbed Blaine's butt._

 _"Oh god... Kurt...OK...?" Blaine stuttered._

 _"Yes... yes... please... Blaine... you feel so fucking good." Kurt panted._

 _Blaine laid his weight on his hands and started kissing Kurt on his lips, his jaw, his earlobe, his neck, his throat, his collarbone. Nipping lightly at the skin, licking its way up again and Kurt was a mess. He was moaning and wiggling under him. The sight drove Blaine nearly crazy. Sliding down further, he settled between Kurt's legs and planted soft kisses on his chest, lightly nipping on his left nipple, causing a loud gasp from Kurt. Blaine enjoyed watching the movements and reactions to his efforts. He sucked Kurt's right nipple into his mouth and rolled his tongue over it until it was a hard nub. Kurt writhed under him and begged for more, arching his back to push himself even more into Blaine's mouth, grabbing anything he could get a hold on. Blaine went down further again, kissing his belly, licking into his belly button and stroking his sides. Kurt put his fingers into Blaine's hair and pulled lightly, causing Blaine to moan out loud._

 _Blaine glanced at Kurt while he put his hands on the waistband of Kurt's pants and Kurt just nodded. At that, Blaine undid the button on Kurt's pants and pulled the zipper down slowly. Kurt just closed his eyes for a second and whispered "yes, please. I need you Blaine."_

 _At that, Blaine pulled Kurt's pants down his thighs, over his knees and off. Blaine was speechless. His legs were endless, beautiful, pale and so touchable. Kurt raised his hips and shot Blaine a seductive look to encourage him to go on. Blaine didn't lose any time and slowly pulled Kurt's boxer briefs off. Holy hell, Kurt's cock was so ready for him. Begging for attention. Blaine grabbed it firmly in his hand and gave it a light stroke. Kurt nearly yelled. Blaine smirked and bent forward to lick over the head. Kurt moaned out loud, gripping Blaine's hair firmer and urging him to take more, which Blaine did. He took as much of Kurt's cock in his mouth as he was capable of. Bobbing his head first slowly, then faster. The rhythm was perfect and Blaine moaned obscenely around Kurt's cock._

 _"Oh god, Blaine. Your mouth is so... perfect... so good... please don't stop... ever... Blaaaaaaaine... faster... yes... yes... so good... you are perfect for me... ungh... right there... oh...oh...yes... ahhhh...I'm gonna... gonna come... Blaine... if you don't want to... you need to pull off NOW... BLAAAAAAAAAINEEEEEE..." Kurt came in long and hot spurts into Blaine's mouth until he was spent. Blaine grinned at himself and cleaned Kurt's cock cautiously with his tongue and let go of him with an obscene pop._

 _Kurt pulled Blaine up across his body and kissed him greedily, tasting himself on Blaine's tongue. He opened Blaine's pants with one hand, unzipping the fly and slipped his hand in his underwear, stroking Blaine's rock-hard dick until he came over Kurt's fist. Blaine moaned Kurt's name like a prayer. Both completely spent, they lay on the couch, softly caressing each other and staring in the others gorgeous eyes._

Blaine startled awake when he came. The towel around his hips was loosened and he had come on his belly and his hand around his dick.

"Oh my god, what the hell is wrong with me?" He mumbled and headed back to the bathroom to clean himself up.

Still a bit embarrassed over the vivid dream, he stood in front of the dance room 15 minutes later to meet Kurt.

Kurt was already waiting for him in front of the room and smiled at him.

"Hi." Kurt grinned and led him into the room and closed the door behind them.

"Hi." Blaine grinned back.

"I missed you." Kurt stated and stroked his cheek softly.

"I missed you more." Blaine countered.

"Do you wanna dance with me?" Kurt batted his eyelashes.

"I'd love nothing more." Blaine smirked.

"OK, today... maybe just a bit of freestyle and we see where it goes? What do you think? Don't think about any technique, just feel, OK? No over thinking, just enjoying. Shall we start?" Kurt smiled cheekily.

"Absolutely." Blaine beamed.

"OK." Kurt said and went over to the iPod station to put on the right music. Not too loud, just right to hear it clearly.

They grabbed each other at waist and hands and started to dance. Staring mutually at one another, adoration and curiosity in their eyes, touching, spinning around, tugging, circling. The chemistry between them was tangible and the air was sizzling. Anyone who would have been there to watch them, would have thought they were a long time married couple, totally in tune. It was mesmerizing.

"Wow, that was incredible." Kurt said softly after they stopped for taking a breath. "You are incredible."

Blaine grinned at him. "Well you are not so bad yourself. And I'm really happy to have met you."

"Me too, Blaine. Me too. I've never met someone like you." Kurt whispered and leaned in to kiss Blaine.

They shared slow, careful pecks. Then Kurt got bolder, licking over the seam of Blaine's lips, begging for entrance which was immediately granted. They kissed passionately, bodies pressed so close there was no space between them. Tongues dancing wetly in each others mouths and fighting for dominance.

Until the door burst open and a cackling Santana stood in the doorway.

Kurt looked like a caught dear in the headlight.

"This must be a nightmare. Please, Blaine tell me this is just a nightmare. There is not an obviously smugly grinning Santana standing in the STILL OPEN DOORWAY." Kurt burst out.

Santana walked inside and closed the door with a thud. "Chill out sweetie. Nobody is around. Mmmmm I see you finally get some action. Mmmm Blaine, nice lips. So kissable. If I were straight..."

"Stop right there, Satan." Kurt grumbled and threw an arm around Blaine's waist to tug him close.

Blaine was beet-red and looked anywhere but Santana.

"Aw my little Hobbit. Nothing to be embarrassed about. Anyway..." She stepped closer to Kurt. "Be happy that it was me who barged into the room and not a guest or someone from the staff. I just wanted to remind you, that we have rehearsal in half an hour in the group dance room. Get yourself decent and come over, or the others will eat you alive... just saying..." She laughed mischievously.

"All right. Can you give us at least some minutes of privacy and leave the room? Thank you." Kurt grumbled.

Santana giggled and closed the door softly behind her.

"I'm so so sorry Blaine. She has no manners and embarrasses me as often as she can manage. Not in that way, she never witnessed me kissing someone because it never happened before. I really enjoyed today and please don't think I just lured you here to kiss you stupid. That's not the case. I enjoy being with you. In any kind of way. When we dance, it's... I can't describe what that does to me. Can I see you later tonight? Maybe after the show?" Kurt asked hopefully.

"Kurt, please don't feel bad for her. I think I can manage. She's just looking out for you. That's totally understandable. And I enjoyed today too." He smirked. "I'd love to meet you again later. Will you text me?"

"I will as soon as possible." He grinned.

"Now go, or Santana will come back in and embarrass us even more." Blaine said.

They kissed again for a few moments, sweet but still passionately. Parting ways with the promise of more... later...

AN/: Thanks so much for your interest. See ya all next week!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kurt strolled with Santana over to their planned rehearsal in the group dance room. He was quiet. Santana watched him every now and then, but didn't say anything. Until she couldn't bear it anymore.

"Kurt. Please tell me what's in that beautiful head for yours. What's going on? Talk to me. You know you can tell me everything." She huffed.

"Tana... I don't know... I-I think... maybe... I could fall in love... ." He ducked his head and watched her sheepishly.

Santana barked out a loud laugh. "Oh you smartass. I figured that already. I mean, it's obvious. Have you seen you two? What is the best description of that look... I would call it moony heart-eyes. Gosh you two... You are disgustingly sweet together."

Kurt blushed and looked down on the ground while walking. "I mean, I know that I'm not experienced with that whole romance thing, but it was never like that with Adam. And I thought, we fit pretty well together, Adam and I. But maybe I was wrong the whole time. Gosh, I've wasted nearly two years to someone mediocre. Tana, I feel like Blaine is perfect for me. We fit together like peanut butter and jelly. I'm really screwed. What do I do when he leaves? I know we just met, but I can feel it. It's like I found my missing puzzle piece..."

Santana snorted at that.

"Don't laugh. I know it sounds like a pick-up line from a Katy Perry song, but I mean it. I could spend 24 hours a day with him and it wouldn't be enough. It's like an addiction. And don't you say something about finally getting some action or that I'm just sexually frustrated and my dick is doing the thinking. No, it's in my heart, not my pants. Although he is sexy as hell. Anyway, I'm fucking happy right now, Tana." Kurt's eyes were glowing and sparkling like stars.

"Oh god, give me a minute. I have to vomit rainbows." She started to retch. "That's really disgusting, Kurt."

Kurt sent a bitch-glare her way and rolled his eyes.

"I'm kidding honey. Don't pee in your pants. I am so unbelievably happy that you are happy. Really, I hope everything will work out with you two. Blaine seems to be a genuine and totally sweet guy. And he's really gorgeous. That might be a tiny bonus on his behalf. Well, if I were straight..." Santana sighed.

"Oh no, we're not going there again, Santana. You're not and he's not interested in girls either, so spare your breath on that. Wait... What about you and Brittany?" Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"We're good. Having a lot of fun together. Nothing serious though. Just enjoying each others company while she's here. She's cute." Santana acknowledged.

"Are you sure that's all?" Kurt asked cautiously.

Santana shot him a wary look before she answered. "What do you imply?"

"Nothing, I just thought you might be interested in more than just some meaningless sex. My mistake. Don't think about it any further. Let's get inside to start rehearsal." Kurt kept walking and opened the door to the dance room.

Santana was standing stiff as a poker with a bewildered look on her face. After a couple of deep breaths she followed Kurt inside.

Inside the room the whole dance crew was laughing and warming up for the rehearsal. They really were a bunch of funny individuals who fit perfectly together as a group.

Jeff and Nick were dry-humping and kissing in the back of the room. As always. Kurt went over to them and slapped Nick's ass.

"You two are the worst employees I've ever seen. Can't you keep it in your pants for some hours of actual work. That's what you guys are paid for. Not for humping each other like dogs. On the dance floor. Geez guys..." Kurt stood there with his arms on his hips and glared.

"Hummel, don't you say something like that. I know exactly what you and Blaine were up to not even 10 minutes ago, so don't lecture us. We've seen you two through the window blinds. Got us totally horny, Nicky and I. Damn, he's really an expert with his tongue, that curly hotness of yours." Jeff gushed.

"What the actual fuck, Jeff. Are you serious now? You watched us kissing and are standing here dry-humping each other and getting off on us? Oh my god, I don't believe this shit. Oh and for the record: I wasn't on duty the last two hours, got it? What I do in my spare time is NONE of your business and I would appreciate it if you would respect that bit of privacy I have left here with you guys." Kurt's face was scrunched in embarrassment. The whole dance staff was looking at them.

"Oh yes, you were kissing and it was unbelievably hot to watch." Jeff huffed. "Listen, Kurt. I'm not trying to rile you up or something like that. We're all happy that you finally found someone who is nice and sweet and handsome and very much interested in you. The whole you. I mean it Kurt. You know me and you know Nick. We would never do something to hurt you intentionally. Because we love you very much and we want you to be happy. Maybe a bit of teasing, but come on. It's the first time that we have a reason to peeve you. Don't take it so hard. We would never say something to the other staff. We're a team and we stick together in good and bad. You know that. And now come here and hug me. Wanna smell Blaine on you." Jeff cackled.

Kurt grinned and punched his arm lightly. "You are impossible! You know that, right?" But nonetheless he took Jeff into his arms and hugged him tightly.

Jeff sniffed at Kurt like a dog. "Mmmmm he smells delicious Kurt. So much testosterone flying around here." This time he got a smack on the head from Nick.

"If you horn-dogs are done barking, can we start? Wanna get this rehearsal done in time. I've better things to do than listen to your mindless babbling. A hot chick is waiting for me and she is in desperate need of some girl time." Santana smirked.

"Ew Tana, gross... no more information about your girl times, or boobs, or worse, vag...No I can't even say the word..." Nick mocked and shuddered theatrically.

She just shot him a glare and shrugged her shoulders.

After Santana's lecture, the whole group was disciplined in their work and ran perfectly through their practice.

Blaine was back in his hut and sported the silliest grin on his face when Cooper entered and spotted him.

"Awww Blainey. How was it? You look like you had the best sex of your life." Cooper cooed.

Blaine rolled his eyes at his brother and sighed. "What is it with you and your obsession over my sex life? He is great. Well, he could be for me, we'll see. Coop you won't believe how it felt being together. We danced and we kissed. Gosh, it was everything. And more. I will marry him one day, Coop. Believe it or not." He swooned with a lovesick look on his face.

"Whoa Blaine, slow down. That is a bit quick. You need to think rationally here. Your mind is clouded with sexual tension and frustration. You know this guy for what... 4 days? Maybe you should ask him to be your boyfriend first..." Cooper stated.

"Oh, you're right. I didn't ask him to be my boyfriend yet. Need to change that tonight. I just assumed that he would want that too. Well, I'll know for sure later. Coop, what will happen when we leave? I have no idea if I can do a long-distance-relationship. I mean the distance isn't very far, but I'm still in college and he works every day. Even the weekends. We would never really see each other. I can't come here every weekend." Blaine had a sad look on his face and sighed.

"What about this... You won't think about all that for now and enjoy your time together. We will be here for a long time. So don't think so far ahead. Maybe it will work out, maybe it won't. Nobody can say that for sure, so don't panic yet. Get to know each other better and spend your free time together. Fall in love, or don't. You two will decide what will happen when the time here is over. Stop worrying right now." Cooper patted Blaine on his head.

"You can be a very reasonable brother sometimes, Coop. Thank you!" Blaine glanced at his brother.

"Anytime squirt. Anytime."

Blaine felt his phone vibrate with a new incoming text.

 _Kurt: 'Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaine...'_

Blaine chuckled and tapped on his phone to answer.

 _Blaine: 'Kuuuuuuuuuuuuuurt...'_

 _Kurt: 'I miss you :-('_

 _Blaine: 'I miss you too'_

 _Kurt: 'Can we please please meet after the show tonight? I will be done around 9pm. Pleaaaaaaaase... (I'm sending you my best puppy-dog look)'_

 _Blaine: 'Mmmmmmmmm, let me think about it. I will get back to you later.'_

 _Kurt: 'What? Blaine? Come on. Say yes. I'll beg. I'll do whatever you want me to. Please say yes.'_

Blaine wasn't willing to give in immediately, so he waited for Kurt to send another text. He didn't have to wait long. Barely two minutes later his phone dinged again.

 _Kurt: 'Blaine? Please? xo'_

 _Blaine: 'You'll do whatever I want? Anything?'_

 _Kurt: 'Um... Well maybe not anything immediately. What do you have in mind?'_

 _Blaine: 'Will you be my boyfriend Kurt?'_

 _Kurt: 'Of course I'll be your boyfriend dummy. I thought that was clear. Now tell me what you want.'_

 _Blaine: 'Well actually that was what I wanted, but if you grant me another wish, let me think about something else...Will tell you later after the show. My brother Cooper will be out the whole night. As always... He's a womanizer through and through and every night with a different girl. Maybe you could come over here and spend the evening with me, if you are free.'_

 _Kurt: 'Ooooh do you have something naughty in mind? I'm not that easy Blaine...;-)'_

Blaine gaped at his phone, shook his head once and laughed about Kurt's last text. He wasn't that easy either.

 _Blaine: 'Um... well I thought we could listen to some music and maybe dance a bit. Or play a board game or something like that...I didn't ask you to spend the night, Kurt ;-)'_

 _Kurt: 'OMG Blaine I was kidding. I know you didn't ask me to spend the night. LOL. Board game? Do you want to play cards with me? Like Uno or something? Hey, I'm absolutely on board with your proposition.'_

Blaine barked out a loud laugh which earned him an immediate puzzled look from Cooper across the room. Blaine just shook his head at him.

 _Blaine: 'Good, we'll find something to do. I'm sure.'_

 _Kurt: 'OK, I'm looking forward to meet up later. Will you be there to see the show?'_

 _Blaine: 'Of course I'll be there to watch you dance. Wouldn't miss it for the world.'_

 _Kurt: 'Great. Can't wait. Have to hurry. See you after the show.'_

 _Blaine: 'See you later, boyfriend.'_

 _Kurt: 'Awww you are so cute. Later, boyfriend.'_

Cooper grabbed Blaine's phone and cooed. "Awww Blaine, you both are so sweet, I get a tooth-ache."

Blaine grabbed the phone back and grumbled at Cooper.

After dinner, later the day, Blaine sat with Cooper and his parents at a table near the stage and waited for the show to start. Today they would perform the musical West Side Story. Blaine knew the play and was really looking forward. Elaine watched Blaine amused and thought about a little teasing.

"Blaine, why are you so nervous? Are you OK? Or are you getting sick or something? You are so fidgety." She asked innocently.

Blaine looked over at her and stilled. "No mom, I'm OK. Um, maybe I have to tell you something though..."

"What is it, son?" Andrew asked kindly.

"Well, I'm kind of seeing someone..." Blaine ducked his head a bit and glanced at his parents.

"But that's wonderful, Blaine. Who is it?" Elaine asked enthusiastically.

"It's Kurt. You know, the dancer from the staff who picked you up to dance the first evening. But we can't talk about it. It's not really welcome that someone from the staff is dating a guest. So please, we have to keep it quiet." Blaine whispered.

"Of course, Blaine. Don't worry. Your mother and I pretend that we didn't hear any of this. Right, Elaine?" Andrew shot his wife a questioning look.

"Sure, sure." She said. "Oh Blaine, I'm so happy for you. Can he come over later?"

"Mom no! Please give us a little more time, before you scare him away." Blaine smirked at his mother.

"Oh you boy. You're awful. And you have no manners. Not introducing your boyfriend to us." Elaine huffed.

"Mom, we know each other for a couple of days and are not going to marry tomorrow. You'll have enough time to get to know him, when we're ready for that." Blaine murmured.

"Fine, I'll wait. But don't you think I will drop this, Blaine." She wiggled her finger at him.

"Yeah, I know..." Blaine murmured under his breath.

The show was awesome. Blaine couldn't get his eyes off Kurt. He was radiating self-confidence and Santana was almost as good as Kurt. The whole crew did an amazing job. It was spectacular.

"Blaine, he was incredible, that boyfriend of yours." Elaine whispered.

"I know..." Blaine just answered in awe.

After the show ended, Blaine excused himself for the night and headed back to his accommodation to wait for Kurt.

It took Kurt about 45 minutes to shower and change before he could walk over to Blaine's place. Dressed to impress and putting on his favorite cologne, his heart was beating fast. He was a bit nervous and didn't even know why.

When he arrived at Blaine's door, he knocked tentatively.

Blaine opened the door and took Kurt by his hand to pull him inside.

"You were awesome!" Blaine beamed.

"Thank you, Blaine. That means the world to me." Kurt beamed back.

Blaine pulled Kurt close to peck him on the lips. Kurt threw his arms around Blaine's neck and deepened the kiss immediately. They kissed a few minutes softly but passionately. No urgency involved, just tasting and enjoying each other.

Kurt pulled back, took Blaine's hand and led him to the couch to sit down.

"OK, what do you want to do? Talk, dance, cuddle on the couch?" Kurt asked.

"Yes, yes and yes." Blaine chuckled.

"Well let's start with talking, then." Kurt grinned.

They shared some funny stories about their former Glee Clubs and were so at ease with each other that time flew by.

"Oh Blaine, it's already past midnight. I really need to get going, or I won't be up in time tomorrow." Kurt said sadly.

"Yes sure," Blaine said. "Can I still get a good night kiss?"

Kurt smirked and leaned over. Brushing his lips softly over Blaine's. Teasing his tongue along Blaine's lower lip. Blaine opened his lips willingly to welcome Kurt's tongue, but Kurt ignored them and softly kissed his cheek and then his jaw and ran his tongue over his neck to his left earlobe and bit into it. Blaine gasped. Kurt grinned and trailed kisses along his neck down to his collarbone. Slightly sucking on it, his hands traveled down Blaine's bare arms. Blaine started whining. Traveling back up his neck, Kurt finally found Blaine's lips again and they kissed warm and wet and it was pure heaven. Tongues tangled around each other, hands wandering over arms and backs and fingers buried in curls. They both moaned softly into each others mouths, gripping the others clothes to get impossibly nearer to one another.

After what felt like hours, Kurt pulled back and a sweet blush showed on his cheeks.

"Um, I really need to go now." Kurt smiled sweetly.

"OK..." was all Blaine could say in this moment.

They stood up from the couch and strolled slowly to the door, hand in hand. A few feet before they arrived, they heard the lock being opened and in front of them stood Cooper.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know you had company, Blaine." Cooper had the grace to be polite. "Hi, I'm Cooper. Blaine's older, cuter, sexier, wiser brother."

Blaine groaned and hid his head in his hands.

Kurt immediately shot out his hand to shake Cooper's outstretched one.

"Hi, I'm Kurt. Boyfriend of the most handsome, caring, cute and sexy as hell man in the whole world." Kurt smirked.

"Wait. I don't date guys. You must have got mixed up on that, bro." Cooper interjected and barked out a loud laugh.

"Haha very funny, Coop." Blaine threw his brother an angry look.

"Oh sweetie. I'm so sorry to disappoint you, but I'm already taken by this gorgeous man right beside me." Kurt cackled.

"Aaaaaaah now I get it. Nice to meet you, Kurt. Blaine won't stop bragging about you. And I have to say, you are as handsome as he is telling us all the time. Cute freckles by the way. Blaine has a real thing for freckles. Oh and your eyes are very pretty too." Cooper gushed.

"Shall I leave you two alone, or...?" Blaine grinned.

"Oh Blaine, don't be ridiculous. You are the best looking Anderson on the planet." Kurt winked at him. "As nice as this little chat is going here, I really need to go now. I'm sorry. Maybe we can continue this another time?"

"Sure. Looking forward to get to know my little brother's boyfriend. Don't be a stranger, Kurt. Come over anytime. I'm getting ready for bed and give you two some privacy." Cooper patted Kurt's shoulder and went to the bathroom.

"Bye Cooper. See you soon." Kurt waved him goodbye and turned back to Blaine.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" Kurt asked.

"Of course. We'll text, right? Just tell me when you are free and we'll find time for each other. Thank you for the nice evening. I really had fun." Blaine whispered.

"Me too, Blaine. See you tomorrow, my handsome boyfriend." With one last lingering kiss Kurt opened the door and left the hut.

Blaine closed the door after Kurt had left and went back to the couch. Cooper entered the living room and sat beside Blaine.

"Wow, Blaine. He's awesome. What a witty, funny guy he is. I'd say, you should keep him." Cooper cooed.

"Thank you for your blessing my dear brother. I already knew that. What would I do without you." Blaine laughed and punched Coopers arm.

"Ow! What was that for? I'm just stating the truth. But you are good on your own, squirt. You don't need me anymore. Did I say how proud I am of you?" Cooper said.

"Thanks Coop. I appreciate that very much. I love you, bro." Blaine threw his arms around his brother and hugged him tightly.

"Ah ah ah, no crying little brother. You will get ugly wrinkles and my shirt will be ruined for life." Cooper grinned.

"And there goes the appreciation again." Blaine smirked and shook his head at his brother. He stood up from the couch and patted over to the bathroom to get ready for bed.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I'm so sorry for the wait my friends. RL was harsh... Enjoy chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next 3 weeks went about the same pattern. Kurt and Blaine met every day for as much as Kurt was able to take some time from work and of course after that in the evenings.

They met mostly at Blaine's place and talked about everything they didn't cover earlier or they danced together when Kurt had free periods. It felt like they knew each other for way longer than they actually did.

Two days ago they shared their relationship stories, kissed feverishly and promised each other this time would be different. For both of them.

Both knew they were ready for more than just kissing and clothed touching above the waistband. They were longing for more now. It got so much harder to ignore the tension and the need between them. Every touch and every kiss burned like a liquid fire in their stomachs.

Blaine was sitting on the porch of his hut and talked with Cooper about their mother's hangover that morning at breakfast. She had a few cocktails too much the evening before and had a terrible headache.

"If mom ever tries to lecture me again about the abuse of alcohol, I'll send her the picture of her from this morning. It was hilarious. Have you ever seen her that way, Coop?" Blaine laughed.

"Not this bad, no. She had been teased so much from dad at breakfast. I had a blast." Cooper giggled and thought about the devastated look on Elaine's face.

Blaine's phone buzzed on the table and Cooper tried to grab it before Blaine could. But Blaine was faster and stuck his tongue out towards his brother.

"Uh uh, no way you will again check my texts from Kurt. It's none of your business what we have to say to each other." Blaine huffed. "Good that we don't send each other sexy texts or nude pics. I would never live that down."

"Ooooooh Blainey, that would be something. I need to talk to Kurt about that." Cooper smirked and leaned back in his chair.

"You will do no such thing, idiot!" Blaine pointed his forefinger at Cooper with a stern look on his face and checked his message.

 _Kurt: 'Loveliest of boyfriends of mine. I won't make it before 10pm tonight to your place. But I'll bring swim trunks. We could go swimming in the moonlight. That's so romantic.'_

 _Blaine: 'OK, how many boyfriends do you have exactly, Kurt? Should I be worried?'_

 _Kurt: 'Just teasing you sweetie. You are my one and only.'_

 _Blaine: 'I'd better be. So swimming in the sea, right? Any sharks I should worry about?'_

 _Kurt: 'Only me. Haha. Maybe I'll bite you if you are a good boy.'_

 _Blaine: 'Oh these possibilities...'_

 _Kurt: 'Don't say anything you might regret later, Blaine.'_

 _Blaine: 'And what would that be?'_

 _Kurt: 'Don't give me too many ideas about what I could do with you while you're half naked...'_

 _Blaine: 'What if I want to? Mmmm Kurt, all wet and half naked.'_

 _Kurt: 'Blaaaaaaaaaaaaine...'_

 _Blaine: 'What? What did I say ;-) ?'_

 _Kurt: 'You're making me horny and I have a dance lesson with Mrs. Montgomery in 10 minutes. Please stop now...'_

 _Blaine: 'Hey! You started it so don't start whining on me, Hummel :-P'_

 _Kurt: 'Gosh you are so mean. And so sexy... Have to go. See you later. :-) XO'_

 _Blaine: 'Later, handsome. XO'_

Blaine grinned like a fool and relaxed into his chair. Closing his eyes and picturing the evening with Kurt.

Elaine skipped dinner that night. Still totally hungover she promised her husband to never drink that much ever again. Andrew just nodded and patted her cheek affectionately.

After dinner Cooper went out to meet a girl he had met the day before.

Blaine still had 2 hours before Kurt would come over and strolled along the beach where he spotted Brittany and Santana sitting on a lounger and quietly talking to each other. They didn't notice him approaching and Blaine heard tidbits of their conversation.

"What do you mean you will go back early?" Santana asked.

"I have a new job offer, Tana. They need me back in New York. I could do another Broadway show. It's a big deal for me and you know that." Brit answered and stroked her arm affectionately.

"But I had only four weeks with you. You promised me eight. When do you have to leave?" Santana dropped her shoulders and watched her hands.

"Tomorrow around noon. Please don't make it harder than it already is." Brittany said sorrowfully and tried to grab Santana's hand.

"No! I can't lose you now. I won't accept this! Please... stay...?" Santana sounded broken.

"I can't, Santana. I'm sorry. I have to go back tomorrow." Brittany's eyes where shining with tears.

"You know what? Better we end this right here, right now. I won't be here to bid you farewell tomorrow. No way." Santana jumped up and ran towards the staff quarters.

"Tana wait!" Brittany tried to get her to turn around. But it was pointless. Santana was already out of sight.

Brittany threw her head in her hands and started sobbing like crazy. Blaine couldn't wait any longer. He had heard enough. Slowly and carefully he approached Brittany and sat beside her on the lounger. She lifted her head, looked into Blaine's caring eyes and threw herself into his waiting arms and sobbed even more.

"Shhhh Brit. Don't cry. We'll figure it out. Please don't give up on her. She's hurt and I guess she likes you more than she's willing to admit to herself and to others for what I heard. I'm sorry. I didn't want to eavesdrop, but it was nearly impossible to not listen." Blaine tried to soothe her and stroked lightly over her back.

"Blaine, I don't want to leave her but I have to go back. It's an incredible chance for me. What should I do? I'm so torn. I can't think clearly. I want her as my girlfriend Blaine, but how could we make it if we don't live in the same city? And she's so busy here. I-I need time to think... I will go back to my room... thank you for being here, Blaine. I appreciate your friendship so much. But I need to be alone now." Brit sniffed, planted a kiss on Blaine's cheek and strolled in the direction of her hut.

Blaine felt so sorry for the girls. And he knew, Kurt and himself had the same things they needed to talk about. Not tonight though. Tomorrow... or the day after tomorrow...

Kurt was nervous. He was done with work for the day and thought about his upcoming evening with Blaine. He didn't want to force anything between them. If something more happened tonight, great. If not, great too.

He dressed casually, knowing they would go for a swim. Swim trunks, loose jeans and just a T-Shirt. Grabbing a big towel, he left his room and walked over to Blaine's place.

Kurt spotted him on the porch, wearing swim trunks himself and a T-Shirt. Blaine seemed to be deep in thoughts and didn't see Kurt arrive.

"Hey." Kurt said softly. "Are you OK?"

"Just thinking about Santana and Brit. Brit is leaving tomorrow. But hey, let's not talk about them tonight. We can do that tomorrow, OK?" Blaine sighed and stood up to greet his boyfriend.

Kurt was wondering why Brit would leave four weeks earlier than she needed to and of course he wanted to know, but obviously Blaine didn't want to talk about that now, so he let it go and kissed him on the lips.

"Do you want to do something else or are you still up for some swimming?" Kurt wanted to know.

"I'm all for swimming in the moonlight, my cheesy romantic boyfriend." Blaine smiled mischievously. "And please tell me when you see a shark. Then you will have to save me and carry me back to the shore. Bridal style of course."

Kurt laughed out loud and pecked Blaine again on his lips, grinning into the kiss.

"OK my bride. Let's go for a swim. Discard your clothes and let's hop in." Kurt smirked.

"Haha very funny. I'm already done. You have to shed your clothes. So, catch me if you can." Blaine giggled and threw his T-Shirt over his head, onto the porch and ran into the water. Head first.

Kurt snickered, removed his shirt and his jeans and followed Blaine into the water. Blaine was nowhere in sight and he slowly made a few more steps into deeper water until his waist was fully covered. It was nice. The water was warm and a pleasant breeze caressed his upper body. Kurt just stood there in the moonlight and waited. Not even ten seconds later he felt something touch his calves and he jumped.

Blaine emerged and embraced Kurt from behind. Hands covering his bare chest. That was the first time they touched without a shirt on. Kurt shuddered pleasantly and let the breath out, he didn't notice he'd hold. Blaine started kissing his shoulders and his neck. Slow, open mouthed kisses on Kurt's still dry upper body. Kurt laid his head back on Blaine's shoulder and grabbed the back of Blaine's head to hold him there. Blaine's hands were roaming over Kurt's chest, arms, waist, belly and back up. Carefully stroking over Kurt's nipples which were already hardened nubs, Kurt gasped lightly and caressed Blaine's hair, softly stroking through his wet curls. Blaine's kisses were getting wetter and bolder, softly sucking on Kurt's pulse point, licking a stripe from his shoulder over his neck to his ear, sucking his earlobe into his mouth and hands covering his butt cheeks to squeeze lightly. Kurt's moans were getting louder and he turned in Blaine's arms to kiss him with passion and fever. Tongues dancing and battling inside and outside their mouths. Kissing deeper and more desperate each minute that passed. Kurt's hands were stroking over Blaine's back to his lower back to his butt. Grabbing and massaging his cheeks.

Both boys were panting now and Kurt whispered "Touch me, Blaine. Please touch me."

Blaine didn't hesitate and put his hand in Kurt's trunks, softly stroking his already hard cock. Kurt moaned louder and bent backwards, held by Blaine's strong arm around his waist. Blaine started sucking on Kurt's nipples, lapping over the hard nub and eliciting the most gorgeous sounds out of Kurt's mouth. Kurt wrapped his leg around Blaine's waist to pull him impossibly closer to his body.

"These need to come off. Now." Kurt growled and pulled slightly on Blaine's trunks.

Blaine let go of Kurt's cock and pushed his trunks down until they pooled around his ankles in the water. After that, he discarded his own trunks. Both naked now, the pace slowed down to watch and admire the other one's body. The hesitation didn't last long and soon they were kissing frantically again, tongues entwined wet and hot and desperate. Blaine grabbed both of Kurt's thighs to put them around his waist, Kurt's arms sliding around Blaine's neck to hold himself up. Their groins were the closest they could be now and they started rubbing their erections against each other. Both panted and moaned into each others mouths.

"God you feel so good..." Kurt sighed and sucked on Blaine's neck lovingly.

"You too... so good... Kurt...This will be over embarrassingly fast. I-I won't last long..." Blaine murmured and grabbed Kurt's butt again.

"Me neither... feels too good...don't stop... Kurt panted and grabbed both their cocks and stroked them fast. To muffle their obscene noises, they kissed again, sloppy and deep. Both soon felt the tingling in their bellies and came with a cry. Bodies shuddering in pleasure and grins on their faces, they looked at each other.

"Oh my god, Blaine..." Kurt smiled at him and buried his face in the crook of Blaine's neck. "That was awesome."

"It was...gosh Kurt you are so beautiful." Blaine beamed and Kurt blushed at his words.

"So are you." Kurt stated, entangled his legs from Blaine's waist and kissed him again slow and sensual, stroking his face.

After a couple of minutes, when they got their breaths under control and their heartbeats were back to normal they were searching for their swim trunks to get them back on.

"Do you really wanna go swimming now or can we cuddle in the hammock in front of your porch?" Kurt smirked and rubbed his hand over Blaine's peck.

"Hammock. Cuddle. Please." Blaine said and pulled Kurt into his arms, put a lingering kiss on his lips and and all of a sudden he grabbed Kurt's legs and threw him over his shoulder to carry him back to the hut.

Kurt squealed and slapped Blaine's ass. "Blaine, put me down."

"No. I will carry you to the hammock, my lovely boyfriend. And you can do nothing about that." Blaine pinched Kurt's ass cheek and giggled when Kurt started to kick his legs, trying to escape Blaine's grip, but not succeeding.

"Honey... put me down, please." Kurt purred seductively into Blaine's ear.

"Not working, sweetheart. We're already there, so stop wiggling or I will drop you." Blaine gave Kurt's ass a soft slap and put him down onto the hammock, climbing on himself afterward.

Kurt sighed dramatically and threw an arm around Blaine's midsection and put his head on Blaine's chest. Listening to his heartbeat.

"This is perfect. Today was exhausting, but this here right now with you is the best feeling. I love this." Kurt stroked over Blaine's chest with his fingertip, drawing little circles and hearts around his nipples and belly button.

"Yes, it's perfect like this. You belong in my arms, you know?" Blaine kissed Kurt on his head.

Kurt softly put a wet kiss on Blaine's chest. "Yeah, I know."

After a while of cuddling and relaxing, Kurt remembered their previous talk about Santana and Brittany and wanted to know what was going on between them.

"What exactly has happened earlier with Santana and Brittany?" He asked and lifted his head to look Blaine in the eyes.

Blaine sighed. "Well, I accidentally eavesdropped on the conversation between them when I took a walk on the beach earlier. Brit told Santana that she has to leave tomorrow because she got a job offer for a Broadway show. Santana tried to persuade her to stay but Brit refused because it was a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. Santana got mad, broke up with her and stormed away. Brit started crying and I tried to comfort her but she wanted to be alone to think. So I let her be." He softly caressed Kurt's arms and was quiet for a moment before he said "I feel so bad for them."

Kurt was deep in thoughts and didn't say anything for a while. Just fondling Blaine's upper body, occasionally dropping kisses on his chest.

"Will you please make love to me, Blaine?" Kurt suddenly asked in a low husky voice.

Blaine's eyes went wide and he stopped caressing Kurt for a moment, caught off guard. He put a hand to Kurt's cheek and lifted his head to look him deep in the eyes. "Where did that come from, Kurt? What's going on in your beautiful head? Talk to me please."

"I don't want to waste any more time, Blaine. I want to be with you, as long as you'll have me. I'm falling in love with you and I want to share everything with you, as long as I can." Kurt whispered with tear filled eyes, unsure about what will happen when they have to part.

"Hey, I'm not going anywhere for a while. Please don't rush anything or put yourself under stress. I don't want that, Kurt. I don't want you to regret this later." Blaine kissed the tip of Kurt's nose. "I'm falling for you too, baby, but if you are not ready, I won't pressure you." Blaine soothed him and stroked his cheek.

"I'm more than ready, Blaine. I want this. With you..." Kurt started kissing Blaine. First softly and unhurried but after a few minutes their kisses grew more demanding and desperate. Hands again roaming over bare chests.

"Please come with me to my place, honey. Cooper is unpredictable. He could come back any minute and I don't want to be interrupted by your outrageous brother." Kurt smirked and gave Blaine a last lingering kiss before leaving the hammock.

Blaine followed him and they took a walk hand in hand along the beach towards the staff quarters to Kurt's hut.

As they entered, Kurt locked the door behind them and lit a lamp on his bedside table which produced a soft glow inside the room. He went over to his iPod station and searched for a playlist with slow music.

"Wanna dance, Mr. Anderson?" Kurt asked softly, a sweet smile on his face.

"Absolutely, Mr. Hummel." Blaine smirked.

They stepped in front of each other, Kurt threw his arms around Blaine's neck and Blaine put his around Kurt's waist, swaying slowly to the music. They started kissing again, passionately but slow. When the need between them grew stronger and they couldn't hold back anymore, Kurt turned around grinding his ass against Blaine's crotch, taking Blaine's arms and lead them over his bare chest, lower over his belly and still lower until he reached his throbbing dick above his trunks. Both moaned at the feeling and Kurt turned back around to put his hands on Blaine's lower back, sliding under his waistband over his bare ass cheeks to push Blaine's trunks down until they hit the ground and Blaine stepped out of them. Blaine did the same with Kurt's trunks and both were gloriously naked now and glowing with lust and passion.

Blaine lifted Kurt up and carried him towards his bed, laying him carefully down. He crawled over the bed and Kurt spread his legs to welcome Blaine in between. They kissed and caressed each other lovingly but Blaine needed another confirmation, that it was really what Kurt wanted.

"Baby are you sure you are ready for this?" he asked cautiously.

"Yes, I want this. Please make love to me, Blaine." Kurt said with such a sureness that Blaine's doubts melted away.

They kissed again, touched every part of the others body that could be reached. Kurt leaned over and started digging inside his drawer to produce a bottle of lube and a condom which he laid next to his head on the sheet. Blaine worshiped Kurt's body slowly from head to toe. Every inch of this gloriously perfect body got his special treatment. Discovering the spots which made Kurt squirm, moan, squeal, giggle or arch against Blaine's mouth in pleasure. When he started to lick a long stripe from the base of Kurt's cock towards the head, already leaking pre-come, Kurt spread his legs even wider and moaned obscenely. He grabbed the lube and squirted a good amount into Blaine's hand.

"Just go slow, OK? It's been a long time for me..." Kurt said thoughtfully and stroked Blaine's cheek.

"Of course, baby. I'll be gentle, I promise." Blaine stated and warmed the lube between his fingers.

Blaine took Kurt's cock into his mouth, slowly bobbing up and down while he moved one lube coated finger from his balls over his perineum towards his hole, slowly circling the rim. When he entered him in slow motion, Blaine bobbed his head a little faster, to distract Kurt as much as possible from the burning pain, which would definitely be felt by now. Kurt panted and moaned, but he screwed his eyes shut at the intrusion. Blaine stilled his finger for a moment, until he felt Kurt relax a bit more around him. He was able move his finger easier now and Kurt relaxed further into the touch. After a minute Kurt begged for a second finger and Blaine obliged, carefully searching for the special spot...

"Blaaaaaaaine... yes... aahhhh... more... I need more..." Kurt cried out and bent his knees so that his feet were flat on the sheets to coax Blaine's fingers even deeper, riding them in a rush. After adding a third finger and gently rubbing Kurt's prostrate while opening him up further, Kurt couldn't take it any longer. "Please... please... please... Blaine, I need you now. "

"OK baby..." Blaine soothed him and removed his fingers slowly. Kurt moaned again and whined at the loss and emptiness. He grabbed the condom wrapper, opened it and slowly rolled it onto Blaine's already leaking cock and lubed him up. With one more lingering kiss, Blaine slowly pushed into him and Kurt held his breath for a few seconds to get over the first moments of pain. He relaxed almost immediately after Blaine bottomed out and wrapped his legs around Blaine's waist to pull him even deeper.

"Please move honey. I need you to move now." Kurt groaned and pulled Blaine's head down to kiss him deep and dirty, sucking his tongue into his mouth.

Blaine started to move in a slow rhythm. "Gosh you're so tight... Baby you feels so good around me, so perfect..." Both moaned and panted while Blaine kept his slow thrusts. The rhythmic slapping of skin hitting against skin sounded in the room. Always sensing when Kurt was close, he slowed down and when they cooled down a bit he moved faster to a perfect interaction between them. When he felt the anticipation building deep in his own stomach, Blaine's thrusts got faster and harder. Kurt gripped him tighter and arched his back. Blaine took a hold of Kurt's cock and pumped him fast a couple of times and then he released him again. Beads of sweat started dripping down from Blaine's forehead onto Kurt's wanting hot body. After a few more deep thrusts against Kurt's prostate, Kurt came with a loud cry of Blaine's name and when Kurt clenched around him so deliciously tight, Blaine fell over the edge too and came so hard inside of him. They rode out their orgasms and Blaine fell onto Kurt's chest. Kurt stroked softly over Blaine's back and both panted in desperate need of oxygen, their heartbeats fluttering like hummingbirds. After Kurt stretched out his legs again, Blaine pulled carefully out, removed the condom, wrapped it up and threw it in the waste bin next to Kurt's bed. He rolled over on his side and caressed Kurt's chest lightly, smiling at him with hooded eyelashes. Kurt smiled back and kissed Blaine's lips softly and lovingly.

"Gosh honey, that was the most amazing sex I've ever had. Where have you been all my life?" Kurt cooed and kissed him again, tangling their tongues together in a perfect dance.

After a couple of minutes Blaine felt the need to answer him. "Same here, baby. This was incredible. I have no words." He swooned back.

A bit later after a lot of cuddling, kissing, giggling and caressing, when they were cleaned up and got dressed again, Blaine knew he couldn't stay overnight at Kurt's place because it was likely that he would be spotted by Kurt's colleagues in the morning. So Kurt accompanied him to the door to say goodbye for the night. They stood on Kurt's porch in the middle of the night, wrapped up in each other and couldn't stop kissing. Totally unaware of two people watching them. They had no idea, what was about to happen...

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. See you next week :-)


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I still own nothing. Enjoy chapter 7 friends. See ya next week

Chapter 7

Unaware of everything else around them, Kurt and Blaine parted ways with a last kiss. Blaine made his way to his own place, tired but so very happy and Kurt got inside his hut, closed the door and went directly to bed. Totally exhausted but with the biggest smile on his face.

Santana watched Kurt and Blaine kiss in front of Kurt's room. She knew what happened in there. Kurt and her had been friends for a while now but she had never seen this kind of glowing happiness and loving tenderness on his face before.

Struggling with herself and her emotions, sleepless and mentally exhausted, she went back into her own room again. She had seen and recognized the other person who was hiding under the big tree at the end of the staff quarters, wondering what the hell Adam was doing here in the middle of the night. But she decided to deal with him the next day and went back to bed, hoping for sleep to come.

A few hours later, Kurt was lying in bed, kicking his feet in happiness and giggling like a teenager. He was incredibly happy right now. Last night was the best night of his still young life. Blaine was the most gentle and caring lover he ever dared to hope for. It was so very different from his relationship with Adam. Not in the beginning and not even after nearly two years into the relationship he felt this way. Now Kurt felt happy, loved and... sore... _oh_. Yes, it has been a really really long time, since he had sex the last time but it was the good kind of soreness. The best actually. He got up, changed his sheets and jumped into the shower, ready to start his day. He knew that he would have to wait until the eventing to meet Blaine again. His work schedule was crazy today and he already missed him terribly. Gosh he really was falling in love... hard...

Blaine woke up when Cooper shook his shoulder.

"Blaine, wake up. We need to talk. Now." Cooper said in a stern voice.

"Whaa.. Coop, what's going on?" Blaine asked sleepily, rubbed his eyes and sat up on his bed.

"Mom and dad will leave tomorrow morning. Dad is needed back at work urgently and mom decided to go with him because he will get totally screwed up without her at home. It's nothing bad, they just have to leave soon. So maybe you want to spend today with them, before they have to go back. They want us to stay until the end and enjoy our vacations." Cooper said patiently and patted Blaine on his back.

"Oh... OK. I will do that today." Blaine mumbled and scratched his head absently.

"Spill, baby brother. You came home after 3am this morning. What were you and your cute boyfriend up to, huh? Had a little fun?" Cooper teased and poked Blaine in the ribs.

"Nu-uh, won't tell you anything. You're annoying. And you always make fun of me. So no. You won't hear anything of last nights events out of my mouth." Blaine told Cooper and got up from his bed to head for the shower.

"Ah you're mean, squirt. I'll get something out of Kurt, then. Let me just push him in the right direction or annoy him like crazy." Cooper grinned to himself.

Blaine and Cooper spent a wonderful last day with their parents. They promised Elaine and Andrew to stay because they already paid the whole vacation and it would be a waste if they would leave early too.

When Elaine and Andrew excused themselves and said their goodbyes to their sons, the promise of visiting Blaine in New York was made fast.

Cooper and Blaine went back to their place to discuss the sleeping arrangements for the night because Blaine wanted Kurt to come to his place and stay over night.

Kurt's day was...different...

When he started his workday, everything was great. He had sent a text to Blaine with just a kissy face and a heart and got the same back. His mood was wonderful, he felt well rested despite his lack of sleep and he couldn't wait to see Blaine again but his mood changed... drastically.

Santana didn't show up for work and wasn't answering her phone. Nick and Jeff had a bad cold and couldn't work that day. The guests he had to deal with were incredibly impatient an snippy and Kurt was well on his way to get bitchy. Nothing worked for him today.

A bit after noon Santana showed up. She looked horrible. Red, puffy eyes, hair sticking in every direction, her clothes baggy on her body and a look of resignation in her eyes. He had never seen her this way before.

"Tana, what's going on? Are you sick?" Kurt's gaze was soft and cautious. He tried to grab her hand, but she stepped back from the touch.

"Nothing. Just a bad day. Sorry for being late, I didn't sleep last night." She squirmed and kept her eyes down.

"Do you wanna talk about Brittany?" Kurt asked bluntly and gestured to a chair in the back of the rehearsal room.

Santana's eyes snapped up and she threw Kurt a piercing look. "How do you know? Did she talk to you?"

"No, she didn't talk to me. Blaine met her yesterday night on the beach when she was crying and she told him that she has to go back and that you broke up with her." Kurt said guardedly and watched her reaction.

"Oh, so she talks to Blaine about me? Nice... And I'm the asshole now, right? For letting her go? For breaking up with her? Because she denied me the time she promised me and she didn't tell me what we are, or what we were, or if she wants to go on with our 'relationship'. She told me nothing... And I'm the asshole? That's rich but it's OK, I can take it. Rip my heart out, slap my face, kick me, I don't care..." She shouted, started crying and threw her face in her hands.

Kurt sat on his chair, totally surprised by Santana's outburst and started to stroke her back softly.

"No, Kurt. You don't need to comfort me. You have your perfect Blaine and your perfect relationship and everything is good and you look at each other with lovey-dovey-eyes. Let me be miserable. I don't want your help. Just let me be." She jumped form her chair, ran out the room and slammed the door.

Kurt was frozen. _'Well, that was unfair'_ , he thought. He cared for Santana and he knew she was hurt. But that had nothing to do with his relationship with Blaine. And to throw these accusations in his face was too much. She didn't know that he and Blaine haven't talked yet about what they would do when Blaine's vacation would end. He was scared too. They needed to talk about this soon. But not tonight though, he had plans...

The rest of the day went smoother, but Santana didn't come back for work so his workload was more than enough. He was still pissed at her. When he came back to his room he got undressed and sent Blaine a text.

 _Kurt: 'Honey I'll be over in 30 minutes, OK? Just a quick shower and I'll be there with you. xo'_

 _Blaine: 'OK baby, I'll leave the door open. Just come in when you arrive. Cooper is gone for the night. xo'_

 _Kurt: 'Will do. See you in a few. XO'_

 _Blaine: 'XO'_

Kurt took a quick thorough shower and headed over to Blaine with a little backpack for the night.

Blaine got rid of his annoying brother quite fast and prepared his room with a bit of a romantic touch. He dimmed the lights, closed the blinds, put on some soft music and changed his sheets. After that, he undressed himself to only his boxers, laid back on the bed, head against the headboard and waited.

When Kurt arrived at Blaine's he didn't knock. He made sure that no guests or staff were near, opened the front door and entered. Following the sound of music to Blaine's room, he stood in the doorway and gasped.

Blaine was lying on the bed in only his underwear, eyes closed and snoring softly.

Kurt had to hold back a giggle and put his backpack silently on the ground. He removed his shoes, his shorts and his shirt, so that he was in only his underwear too. Carefully he went over to Blaine's side next to the bed and shed his boxers. Totally naked, he watched his beautiful boyfriend for a few moments and his stomach was full of butterflies. Kurt climbed on top of Blaine and straddled his thighs. Yet, there was still no movement from Blaine. He grinned to himself when he thought about his filthy plan and crawled a bit further down. He pulled at the waistband of Blaine's boxers to pull his cock out. Lightly stroking it with only two fingertips, he took the head into his mouth and sucked softly on the tip, his tongue trailing down and up again to lick into his slit. Blaine only smacked his lips together and let out a soft moan. Kurt grinned again and sucked a bit harder, bobbing his head slowly up and down Blaine's dick. After a few moments, Blaine's moans got louder and he put his fingers in Kurt's hair. Kurt looked up and saw Blaine's eyelids flutter open.

"Baby? What...? Ahhh this is so good. Don't stop now..." Blaine groaned and pulled a bit on Kurt's hair.

Kurt moaned loudly around him, causing Blaine to buck up a bit. Kurt threw his arm over Blaine's hips to hold him down and bobbed faster.

"Baby I'm going to come if you don't stop. Do you want that?" Blaine's eyes were closed again and he petted Kurt's hair lovingly.

Kurt gave his cock a last soft kiss on the head and removed his mouth completely.

"No honey, I want to ride you." Kurt stated and Blaine's eyes got wide.

"Oh... OK... yeah... I'd love that." Blaine just mumbled and looked at Kurt with adoration and surprise.

Kurt removed Blaine's underwear now fully and threw it over his head. Blaine grabbed the lube and a condom from his drawer and coated his fingers to warm up the lube. Kurt knelt above Blaine's hips and fumbled with the condom. When Blaine stroked one finger carefully over Kurt's rim he discovered that Kurt was already slick around his hole.

"Baby? Did you already prep yourself?" Blaine asked astounded and slowly entered him with his fingertip, the hole already lose around it.

"Yes I did. I wanted to surprise you." Kurt grinned and begged for a second finger.

Blaine was quickly inside him with a second and a third finger, spreading the lube and rubbing his prostrate.

"OK... OK... I'm ready." Kurt moaned, rolled the condom over Blaine's cock and lubed him up.

Blaine removed his fingers, both groaning at the loss and he guided his cock to Kurt's entrance. Kurt positioned himself, held himself up onto Blaine's shoulders and slowly settled down on Blaine's cock. Both boys closed their eyes at the sensation and Blaine held Kurt's hips, slowly guiding him down until he sat completely on his lap. They looked into each others eyes and panted for a few moments. Kurt caressed Blaine's shoulders and Blaine stroked Kurt's hips softly, leaning in for a sweet kiss. Kurt started a slow rhythm. Rising on his knees and rocking down again. He put his hands behind himself on Blaine's thighs and bent backwards a bit, changing the position to get Blaine even deeper.

"Oh god, this is so incredible..." Kurt panted and started to go a little faster, gyrating his hips. "Blaine, please...," he didn't even know what he was begging for but he needed more.

Blaine grabbed him harder around his waist and bucked his hips up to meet Kurt in the middle. Both cried out at the feeling. Blaine planted his feet flat on the bed and bent his knees to support Kurt's back. Kurt let out small needy grunts and fisted one of his hands in his own hair. Their rhythm got faster and messier as time flew by, both moaning loudly.

"Baby, I'm close..." Blaine whined after a while and tried to hold back his impending orgasm.

"Me too. Don't need your hand. I'm nearly there. Keep going honey. Right there. 'S so good." Kurt hummed and rocked down again.

After a few more minutes, Kurt came hot and wet over his own chest, screaming Blaine's name and clenching hard around his cock. Blaine couldn't hold back any longer and buried himself deep into Kurt as he came, gripping his hips tightly and cried out while his toes curled into the sheets.

Kurt slumped down on top of Blaine, panted hard and kissed him softly on the mouth. Both were in need to catch their breaths, stroking each others sweat-damp skin. After a couple of minutes, Kurt got up carefully, letting Blaine's now soft dick fall out, removed the condom, tied it up and threw it into the trash bin beside the bedside table. He laid back down beside Blaine with a smug grin on his face, head on Blaine's chest and leg over his thighs.

"What are you grinning at?" Blaine asked with a smirk on his face, softy stroking Kurt's back.

"You are perfect. This was... wow... I have no words." Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine's chest, dragging his tongue over one nipple. Blaine hissed at that, body too sensitive to get hard again.

"Oh no, baby. I'm not perfect, but maybe we're perfect for each other." Blaine stated and giggled at his own sappiness.

"I think we are..." Kurt said and closed his eyes. Overwhelmed with happiness he never felt before.

"OK let's get cleaned up and cuddle the whole night. I'm looking forward to have you here until the morning." Blaine patted Kurt's hair and pulled him from the bed to drag him into the shower.

After a short shower spent with kissing and groping and of course cleaning up, they changed the sheets and put their underwear back on. Yawning soundly, they got back in bed and Blaine spooned Kurt from behind, one arm over his waist. With a last lingering kiss they fell asleep...

"Good morning lovebirds, time to get up!" Blaine and Kurt startled awake.

Cooper leaned over them, frantically clicking on his phone camera to take as many pictures as possible.

"Oh god. Go away..." Kurt groaned and pulled the sheet over their heads. Blaine started to kiss Kurt's neck and shoulders with a wet open mouth, his hand gliding from Kurt's waist into his boxers, slowly stroking Kurt's already half hard cock.

"Blaaaaine, your brother is here. Stop that before we do something more." Kurt moaned but nonetheless grabbed Blaine's hand in his boxers to coax him to stroke faster. Blaine stopped and waited.

Cooper chuckled while sitting on the end of the bed.

"Cooper, get out. NOW. We'll meet you outside in a bit." Blaine groaned, pulled his head back from the sheets and sent his bother a death glare, hand still around Kurt's cock.

Cooper sighed and winked at Blaine, stood up from the bed and left the room, closing the door softly behind himself. He shouted a "have fun boys" through the door.

"Forget your brother, baby, go on. Don't stop now. Will you put your mouth on me please?" Kurt moaned and bucked his hips.

Blaine snickered and stroked Kurt's dick for a few seconds. He bent down over Kurt's crotch, pulled at his boxers to release his already leaking cock and took him fully into his mouth. No teasing, just a fast bobbing up and down his whole length. Not even a minute later Kurt cried out and came hotly in Blaine's mouth. Blaine cleaned him up and put his boxers back in place, licking his lips and crawling back up to kiss Kurt hot and dirty, letting him taste himself on Blaine's tongue.

Kurt giggled and grabbed Blaine's stiff cock, stroked a few times until he came over his fist. After licking his fingers clean and kissing Blaine for a couple of minutes more, they got up and Kurt got ready to leave for work. A last feverishly kiss and Kurt got out and back to his place.

"Wow, what a show my little baby bro. I'm impressed, Blainey. Apparently you know what you're doing." Cooper cooed and cackled.

Blaine groaned and buried his face in his hands, not wanting to meet his brother's eyes.

After a few uncomfortable minutes, Cooper and Blaine sat on their porch and enjoyed chatting and watching the rising morning sun.

Santana sat on her own porch with a blanket over her bare legs. She was still wondering what the hell Adam wanted here and how he found out where Kurt was working and living. In her opinion, he was never the right guy for Kurt. Sleazy douchebag and only thinking of himself. But she was curious. She wanted to find him and ask him the exact same questions.

Still deep in thought, she saw Kurt coming her way. The expression on his face hit her square in the face. He was incredibly happy and in love. Jealousy bubbled hotly under the surface and she started trembling. A malicious plan forming in her head. She loved Kurt with all her heart, but she couldn't stand watching him and his boyfriend be happy when she was so miserable.

"Hey, Santana. Why are you sitting here at this time all alone? Do you want to come over and drink a hot cocoa with me?" Kurt asked her softly, begging her with his eyes.

"No thank you. I'm not feeling well today. Need to take the day off because I have a really bad headache." She answered and lowered her gaze to the ground.

"Oh. OK... I hope you'll feel better tomorrow. Please don't hesitate to come over if you need anything. You know I love you and I don't want you to feel sick or miserable." Kurt said and shot her an apologetic smile. "You know where you find me if you need me."

"Yeah yeah sure. Thanks." She waved her hand at him and went back inside her room.

After making sure that Kurt was gone to work, she went to look for Adam. It didn't even took her more than 30 minutes when she spotted him at the end of the pool area near the reception and she approached him cautiously.

"Well well well, what a funny coincidence. Fancy meeting you here, Adam. Care to tell me what you want here?" Santana asked in her bitchiest tone.

"Santana, darling. How lovely to see you again after all this time. I really missed you, you know? How's life treating you?" Adam turned towards her and smirked.

"Yeah yeah. Stop the shit and tell me what you want." She murmured loud enough for him to hear.

"Well I was looking for Kurt, as you can imagine. I miss him incredibly and I want him back." He shot back and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"I don't think that Kurt wants you back. He has a new boyfriend now and he seems to be happy." She said provokingly.

"Leave that to me. I know which buttons I have to push with Kurt. He will be back in my arms in no time." Adam grinned viciously and got up from his lounger. "See you around, Santana."

Santana knew that Kurt would never take Adam back. Not even if he was the last man on earth. So she didn't think it would be necessary to give Kurt a hint that Adam was here. But maybe, just maybe she could tell Blaine that Kurt's ex was here to get him back and how in love they were in New York... Well... that could work...


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I still don't own Glee or their characters.

I'm sorry in advance! Prepare for the angst!

Chapter 8

Kurt's workday was long... again. He was exhausted and a bit cranky. And the worst thing was, he thought he was hallucinating... Around noon he saw someone who looked like Adam. But that couldn't be. The only people who knew where he was were Burt, Carole, Rachel and Finn. He was absolutely sure that neither Burt nor Carole would tell Adam where to find Kurt. Burt disliked Adam with all his heart and Kurt could understand it now. But Burt never interfered in Kurt's relationship with him. It was his opinion that if Kurt was happy with him, it was none of his business, even if he disliked his son's boyfriend. Rachel was his friend back in New York and even before in Lima. They stuck together through all their drama. Well, he knew he was busy at work now that he didn't have much time to talk to Rachel or Finn. He felt guilty about that but Rachel was so busy on Broadway herself too. They lost contact the last six or seven months but he still didn't think she or Finn would tell Adam where to find him. They knew that Kurt was done with him and wanted to get away but could he be absolute sure that they wouldn't say anything? His head hurt and he decided to forget about this for some time. It would lead to nothing if he didn't see the person again so he tried to think about something else. Santana was acting strangely that morning. Yes, she WAS hurt and maybe bitter, but she was different. Kurt had the feeling that she was avoiding him. What was that about? He had to talk to her again. Maybe after his well needed shower before he would meet up with Blaine.

Kurt was already half way into his bathroom when there was a knock on his door. Thinking that it was Blaine who was early, he hurried to the door and opened it enthusiastically... and froze...

"Adam? What the hell do you do here of all places?" Kurt gasped, wide eyes and a blank expression on his now even paler than usual face.

"Hey baby! Long time no see." Adam smirked. "I missed you so much, you have no idea!" He grabbed the shocked Kurt in a tight embrace and planted a long, wet kiss on his mouth.

The still shell shocked Kurt couldn't get his brain to function right now. His head was spinning and tears were forming in his eyes. He felt the familiar hands on his back and smelled the nearly forgotten scent of his ex-boyfriend. Totally overwhelmed, he couldn't move. Couldn't shove Adam away from him. Couldn't yell at him to leave him alone. He could do nothing and let it happen.

After what felt like a lifetime, Adam pulled back and stroked Kurt's face softly, smiling at him and leaning in to kiss him again. That pulled Kurt out of his trance.

"No! Adam, stop! I don't want this. You need to come in. I guess we need to talk." Kurt said resentful, pulled Adam into his hut and closed the door behind them.

Blaine was lying on his hammock, eyes closed and enjoying the soft breeze on his face and didn't hear that someone was approaching him. Only when he sensed someone leaning over him, he opened his eyes.

"Santana? Hi! What are you doing here?" He asked curiously, taking in her appearance. She looked horrible with her sunken eyes, pale skin for her natural tan and slumped shoulders.

"Oh nothing much, I just wanted to let you know that Kurt's ex-boyfriend Adam is here to visit him. I just thought I'll let you know. You know, because he plans to get him back. I just thought it would be fair that you knew." Santana said with an evil smirk.

"What? That Adam guy is here? How? You mean right now? Is Kurt already back from work?" Blaine babbled with a shocked expression on his face.

"Yes, I met Adam yesterday at the pool. Still handsome, that bastard. Well, Kurt must be back at his place any minute now. Maybe you should talk. Just wanted to warn you, because I like you, Blaine." Santana stated with an innocent look on her face, smiling softly at him.

"OK, thank you so much, Santana. I'll go over immediately and talk to him." Blaine stood up, threw his shirt over his head and put his shoes back on.

As Blaine hurried to get over to Kurt's place, Santana smiled to herself. Proud of her acting skills and still full of jealous feelings, she retreated to her own home to enjoy the upcoming 'showdown'.

Blaine arrived at the staff quarters with a strange feeling in his gut. He trusted Kurt but his own insecurities gnawed on his self-esteem. He was nervous and needed to make sure that Kurt hadn't any more romantic feelings for Adam.

When he arrived at the first hut, hidden in the shadow of a large tree, he saw Kurt and a man standing on Kurt's porch in a tight embrace. His blood ran cold and he stopped in his tracks. That man in Kurt's arms smiled softly and pulled back a bit to kiss him full on the mouth. It was a long kiss and Kurt didn't pull back or even tried to shove that man away from him. Blaine's heart burst into pieces and he had to hold onto the tree to steady himself. The man tried to kiss Kurt again but Kurt pulled back a bit and said something to him which Blaine couldn't hear. After that, Kurt pulled that man into his hut and closed the door. Tears filled his eyes and he was again approached by Santana who must have stood directly behind him the whole time.

"Oh sweetie. I'm so sorry that you had to see this. If I knew that Kurt had still feelings for Adam I would have told you. But I was so sure he was over him after all this time. Well it seems that he isn't." Santana said with a click of her tongue. "You wanna go to the staff bar with me?" She asked innocently.

Blaine only nodded and wiped away his tears.

"Give me 30 minutes to make myself presentable and I come over to get you. Is that OK?" Santana grinned mischievously and patted Blaine on the shoulder before she got into her own place to get ready for the night.

Blaine went back to his hut. Numb, heartbroken, angry and bitter. So many emotions were playing in his head. But he wanted clarity. So he decided to text Kurt.

 _Blaine: 'So is it true? Adam is back? Are you back together? I saw you two kissing on your porch. I need to know, Kurt...'_

Blaine waited anxiously staring on his phone until it beeped with an incoming text.

 _Kurt: 'I'm sorry that you had to find it out this way but yes... We're back together. I still have feelings for him and he still loves me too. Sorry. Better we don't see each other again. Adam would appreciate that too. It would just be awkward.'_

Blaine gulped and new tears ran down his face. Silent sobs filled the room and his heart broke even further.

 _Blaine: 'But I thought we were special together and you have feelings for me. Was that all an act?'_

 _Kurt: 'Baby you were just a fling. Nothing that could last. I thought you knew that.'_

 _Blaine: 'It never felt that way with us. And we talked about this. You said you were not the type of guy who would have flings. But I guess I was wrong. So I think that's it then. Enjoy your life with Adam, Kurt.'_

 _Kurt: 'Yes, I guess it is. I'm sorry. I wish you all the best.'_

Blaine stared at his phone and screamed in agony. Anger, hurt and self-pity building inside of him. He went over to the bathroom, splashed water in his face and got ready to go drinking with Santana. And he planned to get totally wasted tonight...

After Kurt pulled Adam into his room he started yelling.

"Are you totally nuts? What is wrong with you? Don't you think that I would have called you or left my new address with you if I wanted you to contact me? I'm done with you. I don't want us to get back together." Kurt paced inside his room like a mad animal.

"Baby, I know you and that boy had a bit fun together but now I'm here. We can start over. We were so good for each other and I miss you." Adam smiled and tried to stop Kurt from pacing to get him back into his arms.

Kurt slapped Adam's hand away and stood in front of him with crossed arms. "I'm happy with Blaine. I didn't want to fall in love, but he's the first one after you that caught me and we're great together. IN EVERY FUCKING WAY! He satisfies me like you never could. It's not just some fun or a fling or whatever you would call it. I'm in love with him and I want this relationship. You are no longer a part of me and I want you to be gone from his room, this place and this city when I come out of the shower that I desperately need. I warn you. If you aren't gone I'll call the security and they will remove you. Go back to fucking Elliot or whoever. I don't care anymore. Leave me alone and never come back for me." With that, Kurt ran into his bathroom, slammed the door shut and locked it. He undressed, his anger slowly vanishing when he thought about Blaine and got under the hot spray of water.

Meanwhile Kurt's phone started to vibrate with an incoming text on the coffee table. Adam was still standing in the middle of the room, replaying the mostly one-sided conversation in his head. This little bastard didn't want him back. Fine... he would go back to Elliot. But first he wanted to know who sent him a text and grabbed Kurt's phone. When he read Blaine's message he grinned and answered the text, pretending to be Kurt. After a couple of minutes Adam was sure that Blaine was hurt and got the message, that 'Kurt' didn't want to be with him anymore. When he was sure that no more messages would come from Blaine, he deleted all the messages and even Blaine's phone number and looked at Kurt's home screen. It was a picture of Kurt and probably this Blaine guy. Smiling happily into the camera, cheek to cheek. He put the phone back on the coffee table and left the hut. He planned to go back to New York the same night.

Blaine and Santana were at the beach with the other dance staff members sitting at the bar and drowning their drinks. Blaine was already drunk and grabbed Santana to dance with her. Nick and Jeff were coming over to check on them.

"No no, Hobbit. You go dance with Niff. I'll stay here and drink." She said and ordered another cocktail for herself.

"What's wrong with him and where the hell is Kurt?" Nick asked with a worried look on his face. Glancing over at Blaine who swayed his hips in front of Jeff.

"We saw Adam and Kurt kissing on Kurt's porch half an hour ago." Santana said.

"WHAT? Why would he do that? He's so over that damn guy." Nick nearly yelled and watched Santana and shook his head in disbelief.

"I know. I thought so too. It was a shock to both of us. After that, Kurt pulled Adam into his room. Blaine is a bit heartbroken now. He told me he texted with Kurt and Kurt told him that he's back together with Adam and it would be better to not see each other anymore. I saw the messages. It's true. Well who would've known that Kurt would do something like that. I clearly didn't." It was now Santana who shook her head at the recent 'incidents'.

"Well I definitely thought that Kurt was in love with Blaine and so over that fucking idiot Adam. Apparently we were really wrong. Let's get Blaine to have a bit of fun tonight, then. He surely needs it." Nick grumbled and went over to Jeff and Blaine.

Blaine was holding onto Jeff's arms to not fall on his knees. Dizzy in the head and not able to think clearly he slurred "I wanna dance. You dance wif me? Or anyone? Wif me? Daaaaaaaance?"

"Oh no. I won't dance with you. You will step on my feet this drunk. You can dance with Jordan over there. He's single right now, so you can grope him if you want. He won't mind." Jeff smirked and waved Jordan over to them.

"Hey Jordie, will you dance with poor heartbroken little Blaine here? This newly single needs a strong shoulder and loose hips."

"Sure, he's cute. And drunk." Jordan cooed and grabbed Blaine around the waist to get him nearer to the 'dance floor'. "Put your arms around me, sweetheart. I don't bite. Just enjoy yourself. I've got you."

Blaine babbled some incoherency and held onto Jordan's shoulders to steady himself. He put his head in the crook of Jordan's neck and let him guide him to sway from side to side. Jordan let his hands glide from Blaine's waist over the swell of his butt and grabbed the firm muscle. Santana snapped a picture of this moment, unseen from the others and saved the picture to forward it to Kurt's phone.

 _Santana: 'Just so you know, your boyfriend is making out with Jordan. Tried to stop him, but he didn't let me. I guess he's not planning to see you tonight.'_

With a small smile on her face she pocketed her phone and drowned the shot in front of her.

"No, 's not right. I love Kuuuuuurt. No touching." Blaine mumbled and grabbed Jordan's hands to put them back onto his waist. "I need my bed. 'M drunk. Wanna go."

"OK sweetheart, I'll get you in your bed. Which hut are you in?" Jordan asked and glanced at Santana as he didn't get an answer from Blaine.

"He's in 206. Don't take advantage of him if he doesn't want to, Jordan. Otherwise I'll cut your balls with my razorblades!" Santana hissed.

"I won't. But maybe I'll get a good night kiss." Jordan winked at her and grabbed Blaine's waist to guide him over to the guest accommodations.

Blaine stumbled and searched for his key in his pant pockets and dropped the key on the porch. He cursed and bend over to reach for it. Jordan stood behind him and held his hips to stabilize him that he won't fall over and crash his head on the front door.

"Easy there tiger. Don't hurt yourself. We have all the time in the world." Jordan smirked and grabbed the keys from Blaine's hand.

He opened the front door and guided Blaine inside and shut the door behind them.

Blaine nearly ran across the room into the bathroom and hurled his many drinks into the toilet. Silently whining to himself, he laid his head on the seat and sighed heavily.

"Do you want me to put you in your bed or do you wanna stay here in the bathroom?" Jordan asked.

"Wanna stay here a bit. Thanks for taking me home. I'm a bit clearer in the head now. Can you wait a couple of minutes more and make sure I don't fall asleep here?" Blaine asked with a pained expression.

"Sure sweetie. I'll stay here as long as you need me." Jordan stroked Blaine's hair carefully.

"I love Kurt and I didn't have the chance to tell him, you know?" Blaine sobbed and tears ran over his cheeks.

"I'm so sorry of what happened there today. I really am. And I can assure you I wouldn't have taken advantage of you. You are a cute little sweetheart and I'm single but I'm not like that." Jordan smiled at Blaine and pinched his cheek.

"Thank you. I'm not sure how I would have handled it. So thanks. I guess I'm OK now. I will go to bed." Blaine got up from the floor and washed his mouth and his face with cold water from the sink.

"No problem, sweetie. Anytime. I hope you'll have a good night. See you around." Jordan said and patted Blaine's back lightly. He winked at him and turned around to leave the hut.

Blaine groaned, drank half a bottle of water and threw himself onto his bed in his clothes, immediately falling asleep.

Kurt heard his phone vibrating as he left his bathroom cautiously, still afraid that Adam might still be there. His place was empty though and he sighed in relief. Thinking the text was from Blaine he grinned happily. When he read Santana's text and saw the attached picture he gasped loudly and needed to sit immediately on his couch.

With disbelief he looked at the picture for a few minutes and tried to make out if this was a bad joke from Santana's side. But the picture was sharp enough, so any misinterpretation was out of the question. Blaine stood with his back to the camera, arms around the neck of someone he couldn't immediately recognize and this man had his hands on Blaine's ass, firmly grabbing his cheeks. Santana wrote that the man was Jordan. He was recently single and never shy to offer one night stands to willing men, staff or guests. Kurt gulped. He couldn't believe that Blaine would do such a thing. Surely not with the staff, as the word would come back to Kurt and also not with other guests. Everything with this text and picture felt wrong. Before he could dwell in the wrong conclusion he wanted to give Blaine the opportunity to explain the situation to Kurt and grabbed his keys to search for him.

Kurt arrived at the guest huts and made out a couple standing in front of Blaine's place. He slowly came nearer and saw Blaine leaning down for something and Jordan stood directly behind him and grabbed his hips firmly. The position was sensual and Kurt froze in his movements. When Blaine got back up, Jordan opened the door, pulled Blaine into the room and closed the door behind them.

Kurt ran...

When he was farthest from all people he could encounter, he sat down on the sand and screamed. He sobbed and yelled and cried and kicked his feet into the sand. Tears streaming down his face, he threw his head in his hands and broke down.

How could he be so foolish? How could he imagine to find a sincere guy who could be faithful and love him just the way he was? He thought Blaine was that guy. He fell in love with him and wanted to tell him soon, but now he was relieved that he didn't. Kurt had no idea how he could go on now. His next holidays were after the summer break so he had to go on for another 7 weeks and how the hell was he supposed to avoid Blaine all this time? He had no idea and needed to talk to Santana. But first he just wanted to sleep. Preferably for days. Quickly he got up, cleaned his clothes and went back to his place to fall face down on his bed, still sobbing until the exhaustion took over and he fell asleep...


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: I hope you don't hate me after the last chapter... Stay put, it will get better eventually..._

 _Still don't own Glee or all the characters. Enjoy chapter 9 sweeties._

Chapter 9

Blaine woke up with a terrible headache. He whined quietly into his pillow and rubbed his puffy and aching eyes a few times. It was still early but it was impossible to get back to sleep now. When he got up to get himself a bottle of water because of the sickening taste of stale alcohol in his mouth, he spotted Cooper on the couch.

"Hey Coop. How long have you been here?" Blaine asked with a husky voice and sat next to his brother.

"Long enough to worry about you, squirt." Cooper said and took Blaine's appearance in. "What the fuck happened?"

"It's a long story. Not sure that I'm able to get it all out without starting to sob uncontrollably." Blaine stated numb and watched his brother's reaction.

"OK then give me the basics. Who do I have to strangle?" Cooper asked and made himself more comfortable on the couch.

"Well, I think I just misinterpreted the whole thing with Kurt. I saw his ex-boyfriend and him kiss on Kurt's porch last night. And then Kurt pulled him into his hut and shut the door. Santana saw it too. She was the one who actually told me, that this Adam was here to get Kurt back. At first I thought maybe they were just talking and he would get rid of him to come over, but after I wrote him a message he admitted that they were back together and that I was just kind of his plaything for the summer. He told me that we better not see each other again for the time being, because it would be awkward and upsetting for Adam. What was I supposed to say to that? I broke down, got angry and got drunk. I danced with a guy from the staff, he brought me back home and I vomited the exact amount of alcohol I drank back into the toilet. The guy who brought me home made sure I was OK and I went to bed. That would be the short form I guess." Blaine said defeated and laid his head back against the backrest of the couch.

"Did anything happen with that guy?" Cooper asked curiously and patted Blaine's thigh.

"No. Maybe he groped my ass when we danced, but I told him I was not interested and he quit hitting on me." Blaine sighed.

"So there is no way for any misunderstanding between Kurt and you, right? No way you saw something more than there was or he was being harassed or threatened by that guy, right?" Cooper made sure and got up from the couch.

"If it wasn't for the text messages I wouldn't be so sure, but they said it all. No chance for a misunderstanding here." Blaine sobbed again and showed Cooper his phone with the messages.

"OK, I'll rip off his balls and feed them to some animals. I thought he was a great guy and might be it for you. Maybe we were both wrong here. I'm so sorry, Blaine. Anything I can do for you?" Cooper sat down again and took Blaine in his strong arms, stroking his back softly while Blaine started crying in earnest again.

A couple of minutes later, Blaine wiped his eyes and said with a trembling voice "Thank you, Coop. I appreciate your concern and your intention to protect me, but I can't stay here the rest of the time when I can't avoid him. That would tear me apart. I can't be here and see him with his ex-boyfriend or again-boyfriend. Please don't tell mom and dad but I want to go back home to New York. I need my friends now."

"Yeah, I thought so. Don't worry, Blaine. I won't say a thing to our parents. How will you get back, though?" Cooper asked.

"I'll ask Sam. He's always up early and he's my best friend. If he's busy, I'll try Trent or Thad. One of them will come get me. Actually I'll better try immediately. Don't want to stay longer than necessary. Sorry, Coop." Blaine hung his head and looked his brother in the eyes.

"Don't worry, little brother. I get it. Do what you need to do and go pack. I'll deal with the rest. Anyone you want to say goodbye to?"

"I thought of Nick, Jeff and Santana, but I would need to go over to the staff quarters and I don't want to accidentally bump into Kurt or this Adam guy. So no, better not risk it." Blaine said and went back to his room to pack.

Cooper felt incredibly bad for his brother. He still couldn't believe that Kurt was the kind of guy to play with Blaine's feelings. He was quite good in reading people but he didn't see or sense anything like this from Kurt. Well, maybe he was fooled by his charming and witty attitude. It wouldn't change anything right now to keep thinking about the gnawing feeling he had about this whole thing. He would drop it for Blaine's sake. But he would stay here and have a word or two with Kurt and this Adam person.

After a while, Blaine was already packed and waited for Sam to arrive. A last lingering look over to his bed and the memories that filled his head made him cry again. He sniffed silently and tried to compose himself again before Cooper would see it.

When Sam knocked on the door, Blaine threw himself into his best friends arms and sobbed uncontrollably. Sam was shocked to see his friend in this condition and shot Cooper a quizzical look. Cooper just shook his head and had a sad expression in his eyes.

"OK Blainey, let's get you home, then. When you are ready to talk, we have some time before we arrive in New York." Sam said softly and rubbed Blaine's back.

"OK," was all Blaine could say in this moment.

Sam took Blaine's luggage and Blaine said his goodbyes to Cooper, hugging him tightly.

Kurt woke up in the middle of the night, silently weeping. Replaying the earlier events, he felt the need to let Blaine explain himself. He needed a face to face encounter to hear this from Blaine. If they were over, or what the hell happened yesterday. He was still hurt and needed a few hours more to get himself together, so he planned to visit Blaine late in the morning. Kurt grabbed his phone to write Blaine a message that he wanted to meet him later when he discovered that Blaine's number was gone from his contacts. And his messages were gone too. That was odd. He was sure that he didn't delete anything regarding Blaine. He was going to check that later, though. Gripping his sheets tightly, he tried to get at least a bit of sleep that night.

Santana should be pleased that her plan went exactly like she wanted it to. Even better, with all the coincidences like the messages from Kurt, for example. They must have been sent by Adam because Kurt had no idea about the whole plot that was going on. But oddly, she wasn't... She had seen a broken Blaine who had been picked up by some blonde man this morning with all his luggage. So Blaine was going back to New York? Guilt crept inside her when she thought about what all this meant for Kurt and Blaine.

She saw Kurt leaving his hut. Gosh, he looked awful. Even worse than how she felt right now. Maybe she made a mistake...

"Fuck! What the hell did I do..." she mumbled to herself and started to cry. "I need to fix this. Immediately. I need to find the brother, too." Santana ended her soliloquy and tried to prepare herself for the upcoming apologies.

Finally getting up after tossing and turning in his bed the whole night, Kurt got ready to speak to Blaine. He left his place and went over to the guest huts, knocking carefully on the door. There was no noise inside and no movement at all. Kurt waited a couple of seconds more and knocked again. This time a bit more forceful but still no response. It was too late for breakfast and too early for lunch. Kurt was wondering where the brothers could be so he decided to walk along the beach to look out for them. After half an hour he gave up and tried the pool area. Still no sign of neither Blaine nor Cooper. With the hope for more luck in the evening, he walked back to his room to get ready for his shift. Kurt wasn't sure how he would get through his workday but he was never someone to skip work...

Nick and Jeff were already waiting for Kurt to show up. As he entered the rehearsal room, Jeff gripped Kurt by the collar. "What the fuck were you thinking?" Jeff yelled angrily.

Kurt was totally taken aback and shrunk in defense.

"How could you do this to Blaine? I thought you were in love with him?" Jeff started to shake Kurt in his rage.

"Baby no! Stop this. You need to calm down before you can have a civil conversation with Kurt. Come on. Let's go until you have yourself under control again. This doesn't work out like this." Nick tried to pull Jeff away from a shocked Kurt.

"I'm sorry, Kurt. He's right, but he needs to calm down first. We'll talk later." Nick grabbed Jeff by the arm and pulled him out of the room.

Kurt watched them go and mumbled "What the fuck is going on here?" and slumped down on the floor.

When Jordan entered the room, Kurt glanced over to him, stood up and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Tell me just one thing, Jordan. How far did you and Blaine go yesterday? No details, just tell me..." Kurt whispered with misty eyes.

"What is it to you? I thought you two were done?" Jordan smirked and winked at Kurt.

"Who said that? And why is everyone mad at me when Blaine made out with you?" Kurt replied with a heated glare on his face.

"Whoa calm down, Kurt! I have no idea why everyone is mad. Didn't ask. All I know is that Jeff told me to dance with Blaine because he was heartbroken and newly single. So what? He's cute, he was drunk and he wanted to dance." Jordan stated and threw his arms in front of him in defense to calm Kurt down.

Kurt thought he was stuck in a nightmare. He didn't understand a thing of this conversation. Nothing made sense to him right now.

"You still didn't tell me what happened yesterday." Kurt said with a pleading tone, loosing his snark.

Jordan told Kurt his point of view of the night and recalled the events that happened and the ones that didn't happen. He ended his speech and looked Kurt in the eyes to search for any kind of emotions.

"So basically NOTHING happened?" Kurt asked, ashamed of his lack of trust in Blaine.

"Nothing happened!" Jordan confirmed honestly. "Maybe you should look for him and get your shit together. He seemed devastated and heartbroken."

"I have no idea what happened that he might think we were over." Kurt said sadly.

"I was looking for him this morning, but he wasn't in his hut, he wasn't at the beach and not at the pool. I couldn't find his brother either. I'll check again later tonight. If you see him will you please tell him to call or text me? His contact information is gone from my phone too. Is someone playing a prank on me?"

"No idea, buddy. But hey, everything will work out if this whole situation is a misunderstanding. Have faith, Kurt. You just have to get him to talk and you will be fine." Jordan reached for Kurt's hand and squeezed it for a moment.

"Thanks, Jordan. I appreciate your honesty and I desperately hope you're right and everything will work out because I really don't want to lose him." Kurt said with a new wave of hope.

They started their rehearsal shortly after their conversation to get the new routine done for the next show. When they were done for the day, Kurt showed no signs of leaving so Jordan decided to give Kurt a little push.

"Go get your man back, Kurt. Shoo." Jordan laughed and shoved Kurt towards the door.

"Alright, I'm going. Wish me luck!" Kurt smiled bashfully and left the rehearsal room to go back to his place for a quick shower.

When he was ready to go he checked his phone for messages first and saw that Santana had sent him a message earlier.

 _Santana: 'We need to talk. As soon as possible.'_

Of course he was curious, what this text was about, but he wanted to talk to Blaine first so he sent her a quick reply.

 _Kurt: 'Yes we do, but I have to talk to Blaine first. I'll come over as soon as I can. Stay put, I'll come to your place later.'_

He turned off his phone and went over to the guest huts to look for Blaine again. When he arrived, he saw Cooper sitting on the porch, looking towards the beach and the sea, deep in thoughts.

"Hey Cooper." Kurt started with a low voice and came nearer.

Cooper was startled by the sudden voice and turned his face towards Kurt. "Oh no. You won't say a thing to me right now, Kurt. I don't want to hear any shit out of your mouth." He yelled and pointed his finger at Kurt.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? I didn't do anything. Can I speak to Blaine, please?" Kurt was starting to get angry now with all the accusations towards him.

"Oh that is funny. Blaine left this morning to go back to New York. Heartbroken and he was fucking crying for the last 24 hours. And that's all your fucking fault. And now leave immediately this place or I'll slap you in the face. Don't test me and don't tell me any more lies." With that, Cooper shot Kurt an angry glare, went back into the hut and slammed the door shut.

Kurt was gaping like a fish and shot a look at the closed door. "This is getting ridiculous now." He mumbled and shut his still open mouth. Blaine was back in New York? He couldn't believe it. "Maybe Santana has a clue what the fuck is going on here."

Blaine was gone. Without a single word. Why didn't he say something? Anything. Kurt's world crumbled. He couldn't believe that Blaine would leave him like that.

Shaking his head in disbelief and tears glistening in his still aching eyes, he was on his way to Santana's place.

She was already waiting for him. A pained look of guilt in her eyes made Kurt stop short. "Do you have anything to do with the fact that Blaine is gone?" Kurt wiped the tears from his face and stared her straight in the eyes.

"Yes I have. Please come in. We need to talk." She said with a husky voice and went into her hut with slumped shoulders.

Kurt followed her, dumbstruck. Her confirmation was like a slap in the face. Without another word, he sat down on her couch and waited anxiously for what was about to happen.

Santana sat down across from Kurt and wiggled her feet nervously. Searching for the right words she took a moment to center herself.

"First of all, I want and need to apologize. All this mess is my fault. I'm deeply sorry and I regret my immature and vicious behavior utterly. Please let me get this all out before you interrupt me. When I finish, you can ask me anything, yell at me, hate me, slap me in the face. Doesn't matter. I deserve it." She paused and waited for Kurt's response.

"Go ahead. I'm not sure what I can say right now." Kurt whispered, got rid of his shoes and cowered on the couch.

Santana nodded and intertwined her hands. "OK, all this started when Brittany left me. I was broken, angry, pathetic, drowning in self-pity and jealousy. I planned to take you both apart because I couldn't handle your happiness. When I saw Blaine leave your place the other night I saw Adam hiding behind the big tree at the end of the staff quarters. This fact played rather nice into my plans. I found him later and asked him why he was here and what the hell he wanted. He told me he was looking for you to get you back. I knew you wouldn't sink that low and permit this fucker back in your life. But Blaine didn't know that. So I went over to Blaine and told him that Adam was here to get you back. We both knew you would be back from work at that point and I suggested that he should go over to your place to talk. He did and spotted you and Adam on your porch. Kissing." Santana paused and looked at Kurt.

Kurt went pale at this. Finally, something made sense here.

"He saw you pull Adam into your room too. Well I guess you didn't really reciprocate the kiss and Adam took you by surprise here." She said and crossed her legs.

Kurt nodded.

"Thought so. Well as you can imagine, Blaine was shocked. I stoked his insecurities and what he saw happening and persuaded him to go drinking with me. I made myself presentable and we met at the staff bar on the beach. In the meantime he must have sent you a text message. I guess you didn't answer, right?" Santana shot him a look and raised her eyebrow.

Kurt shook his head no.

"I figured. These messages weren't your style. Well basically _'you'_ were telling Blaine that you were back together with Adam and that you and Blaine weren't serious. _'You'_ told him to better back off and not see each other again for the time being for not upsetting Adam. All the faith and trust Blaine still had in your relationship crumbled with these messages and he got drunk, danced a bit with Jordan, that's where I took the picture of them, and he left the next day for New York. I guess Adam sent all these texts and deleted them afterwards." Santana ended her speech and watched Kurt's reaction.

Kurt wanted to yell at Santana. Slap her, threaten her, bang his fists against the wall in vain but instead he started sobbing and crying and broke down again.

"I am so incredibly sorry. I know this means shit to you right now and you have every right to do whatever you want to do with me. I'm a bitch and everyone knows this but I've never been this mean to anyone before. I never felt so disgusted with myself than I do now. I never thought I would sink so low and do such horrible things to my friends. Especially you, who was always here for me, trusted me, comforted me whenever I needed it, overlooked my bitchiness and loved me the way I was. I'm so so sorry, Kurt. I will fix this. If this is the last thing I'd do. I will fix it. I promise with all I have left..."

She threw herself over Kurt's slumped body and started crying too...


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Here is chapter 10 peeps. Enjoy the ride! Still don't own Glee or their characters.

Chapter 10

Blaine cried silent tears on his way back to New York. Sam was worried sick because Blaine hadn't answered any questions Sam had asked him. But enough was enough. He couldn't watch his best friend suffer this much.

"OK, this needs to stop right now! Tell me what the fuck happened. You told me the other day you were doing great with that Kurt guy. So? Tell papa your sorrows." Sam said and patted Blaine's thigh.

Blaine sniffled and wiped the tears out of his eyes. "Well it's a really long story and I'm not sure I can tell it without weeping like crazy. It's just that it was great between us. I'm in love with him, Sam. I know it's fucking early in our... well in our former relationship, but anyway. We saw each other every day for what... 5 weeks or so. We were on dates every day, told each other everything about ourselves. From kindergarten to college, from parents to relationships, from favorite movies to least favorite characteristics in a person. When I think about it, it feels like we were dating for ages. Well, doesn't matter anymore. His ex showed up yesterday..."

Blaine told Sam the incidents of the last 2 days while tapping his hands on his thighs. He looked out of his window and sighed.

"Wow, bro. I didn't expect such a drama. I have no words right now. I'm so sorry. He seemed like a really great guy from what you told me before." Sam shook his head and glanced over at Blaine.

"Actually, he is. I have no idea what changed yesterday. And the messages didn't really sound like him. He never called me baby when I think about it..." Blaine groaned and banged his head against the window. "Fuck. I want him back, Sam. Maybe I should have stayed and talked to him. I'm such an idiot."

Sam shot him an _'are you fucking kidding me right now?'_ look and asked "Are you crazy? Gosh, Blaine, you are so impulsive. Maybe you should think about this for a couple of days. Talk to Cooper and decide then, what to do. And if he really is back together with his ex, maybe you should just accept it and move on."

"Yeah, you're right of course. I'll get settled back at home and will sleep over a decision before making a fool of myself. Thanks for being my bestie, Sam. I love you, man!" Blaine said and grabbed Sam's knee.

"Of course, bro. Always. Oh, I know I asked you already, but will you be my best man?" Sam asked shyly and Blaine grinned.

"Fuck, did she really say yes?" Blaine laughed out loud. "Of course I'm your best man. Can't wait to get that honor. I'm so happy for both of you, Sam!" Blaine cooed and hugged him as best as he could inside the car, while Sam was driving.

"Thank you! I'm freaking happy right now. Everything is great between us and Jamie loves her engagement ring. She can't stop admiring it and showing it to everyone who wants to see it. Even strangers, oh my gosh... We don't have a date set yet, but we might marry before Christmas. Jamie loves Christmas weddings. And do you want to hear some news of the other freaks?"

Blaine nodded. "Sure. Tell me all the drama from home. I'm sure there will be some."

"Indeed, there is. Trent and Thad eloped to Las Vegas. These fuckers are already married and didn't say a thing to us. Nobody was invited. And you know what their answer was? They didn't want to wait for an appointment in New York." Sam shook his head again.

"Gosh, they were rash. But I'm so happy for them. What about the rest of the gang?" Blaine asked.

"Well, Tina is pregnant. She told us last week. It's a risk pregnancy so she had to quit dancing in the studio immediately. They are desperately looking for dancers and teachers. Otherwise, they'll have to close the studio. Well, let's not go there yet. They still have a bit of time to find some people."

"Oh wow, Tina is pregnant? This is so awesome for them. I know Tina wanted to become a mom early, so that she would still be young for her second child. What about Brit? Did they ask her to join the team, when she's done with her Broadway show? That would be perfect, actually. And she's a dance goddess. OK, what else?" Blaine smiled and sat back comfortably in his seat, already crossing the busy streets of New York City.

"Yes, actually Mike and Tina already talked with Brit. She will be done with her show in a couple of weeks and will join them directly afterwards. What else, let's see... Jacky and Sandra are back together. AGAIN. Gosh these girls drive me crazy. They love and they hate each other with a passion, that is really unbelievable. Huh, we'll have to wait and see what happens next with these two." Sam coughed and smirked at Blaine.

"Lindsay and Mark... Well there is honestly nothing positive I can say. Lindsay is over her depression of losing Mark and currently fucking every guy who is looking her way. I've never seen her like that. Mark is not really answering texts or calls from us. I've seen him passing while grocery shopping, but he didn't say anything. I have no idea what's wrong, but I won't pressure him to anything. If he doesn't want to have contact right now, it's his loss. Anyway. Back to you. Did you enjoy your time over there apart from the last two days?" Sam asked cautiously and kept his gaze on the street.

Blaine sighed. "Yes, I did. You know, mom and dad were great and we had so much fun together as a family. They had to get back early because dad was needed at work, but it was fine. And they will visit me in New York for Thanksgiving. Cooper has been Cooper. You know him. Womanizer first class. Every day a new conquest. The staff was nice and I made some friends or acquaintances. Nick and Jeff, two handsome guys from the dance staff. Totally handsy these two and a really cute couple. Santana is another girl from the dance staff and Kurt's friend. She's kinda bitchy and sassy, but I think she has her heart in the right place. And she's funny and has no fucking respect of privacy. You have no idea how often she made sexual gestures or kissing noises or something like that. God, that was embarrassing sometimes. And she was kind of dating Brit. But.. yeah. It was a great time." Blaine gulped and lowered his gaze.

Sam nodded understandingly and patted Blaine's knee again.

Shortly after, they arrived at Blaine's apartment building and Sam parked in front of it to unload Blaine's luggage from the trunk.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Blaine. The guys can't wait to see you again so we're coming over for brunch. Don't think about preparing something, we bring all the needed stuff. Just try to relax today and talk to Cooper, tell him that you're home safe." Sam pulled Blaine into his arms and patted his back. "Everything will work out, bro. Have faith."

"Thanks, Sam. For everything." Blaine replied and squeezed Sam tightly.

"No problem. See you tomorrow." Sam waved his goodbye and drove towards his own place.

Blaine pulled his luggage toward the entrance of his apartment building and pressed the button on the elevator to get to his floor. When he finally entered his apartment, he left his suitcases in the hallway and slumped onto his couch, totally exhausted.

When Santana's and Kurt's tears ran dry, they looked at each other.

"You know that I am incredibly mad at you right now, right? I really want to strangle you and I don't support or understand your actions. Hell no! I have no idea what has gotten into you. That was really mean and evil, even for your standards. But you are the only person who can make this right again. You need to tell Cooper and Blaine what you did. Cooper didn't let me say a thing when I visited him and I think Adam might have deleted Blaine's contact information from my phone while I was in the bathroom to shower after work. I told him exactly what I thought of him and to be gone from my place and the resort when I come out of the bathroom. So for now I have no chance to make both listen to me. Start with Cooper and tell him your story. I won't go with you because he would for sure yell at me again. Maybe you can tell him that I'd like to meet him to talk things over when you're done." Kurt inhaled deeply and stood from the couch. "I'll be at my place, when you're ready with Cooper."

Kurt took one last look of Santana and left her room.

Santana sighed heavily, went over to the bathroom and splashed some water in her face. Mentally preparing herself for anything that would happen from now on.

Cooper was still fuming after Kurt's visit. How could he even ask to see Blaine after what he had done. Saying that he didn't do anything. Right...

Just when he wanted to call Blaine, there was a knock on his door. Cooper opened and was stunned to find this Santana girl on his porch. They hadn't really talked at all before, so he assumed she was coming on behalf of Kurt.

"If you are here to talk about Kurt, spare your breath. I don't want to hear it." Cooper mumbled and waited for her reply.

"No, actually I'm here to tell you my story in all this mess. Because all this drama is my fault." Santana pressed her lips together and looked guiltily into Cooper's face.

Cooper shut his eyes for a moment. "Come in, then. I'll listen and you'd better tell me e-ve-ry-thing."

Santana crossed the threshold and Cooper invited her to sit on the couch. She told him everything that she had told Kurt. From Brittany's departure, to how she planned the whole thing, everything she did and all the coincidences that played into her plan. After finishing, she was crying again and Cooper sat there, shell shocked and speechless. As soon as he had himself under control again, he exhaled audibly.

"So what you're trying to tell me here is that Kurt never got back with his ex and he thought that Blaine was cheating on him with this Jordan guy?" Cooper asked incredulous and shook his head.

Santana nodded and rubbed her palms over her thighs.

"Holy fucking shit! You created a whole lot of unnecessary drama here." Cooper cursed and started pacing the room.

"I know and I'm so incredibly sorry!" Santana said a bit surer now and her normal attitude came back slowly.

"As you should be! Fuck, girl... how old are you? 12?" Cooper grumbled.

Santana stood from the couch putting her hands on her hips. "Listen here, Hobbit's brother. I said that I'm sorry. I know I fucked everything up and I want to fix this mess, but there is no need for you to insult me, are we clear?" Santana barked out and shot Cooper an annoyed look.

"Whoa, calm down and put your claws back, kitty. You _will_ fix this! How do you want to do this? Do you want me to talk to Blaine first and explain him that all this shit was your doing and nothing happened between this Adam and Kurt or do you want to drive over to New York and tell him this in person?" Cooper glared at Santana.

"Well, for a start you can tell him the basics right now on the phone to prevent him from crying any more or doing a stupid thing like hooking up with a stranger or something like that. Tomorrow first thing in the morning, I'll grab Kurt and we will drive to New York and I will tell Blaine all this in his face. After that, the boys will make out like crazy and have sex in the middle of Blaine's living room. After that, I will come back here. Good with you?" Santana asked with a sly grin on her face.

"Yep, go ahead. Give me your phone." He held his hand out to her and Santana put her phone onto his outstretched palm.

"I'll put my number in and Blaine's. Then I'll call my phone to get yours, OK?" Cooper asked and tapped on the display.

"Sure, sure." Santana nodded and waited impatiently for Cooper to be done. "OK, so I'll go over to Kurt again, tell him what we discussed and you'll call Blaine?"

"Exactly. When I'm done, I'll come over to Kurt's and I will apologize to him for my behavior. Can you two take the day off tomorrow? Better two days if possible." Cooper asked excitedly and roamed through the room.

"Yeah, I guess so. We didn't take any days off so far so I think that wouldn't be a problem. But not more than two days." Santana stated and walked towards the door. "If we're done here, I'd like to go over to Kurt now and calm his nerves. I bet he's pacing his place like a lion and ruining his hair."

Without a further glance back, she left the place and hurried back to Kurt.

Cooper was still shaking his head at the current events. What a mess. It was time to get everything back on track now and dialed Blaine's number.

"Hey, Coop." Blaine's tired voice greeted him.

"Hey, baby bro. Listen. I have so much to tell you." He started but was interrupted by Blaine.

"If you want to tell me you saw Kurt and Adam, I don't want to hear this." Blaine said with a bitter undertone.

"No! Listen. All this shit was a fucking conspiracy. Santana was actually the one who made this whole mess. And additionally, fucking coincidences played in there too." Cooper rushed out.

"What the hell are you talking about, Coop?" Blaine was irritated and held his breath.

Cooper told Blaine the most important parts of Santana's side of the story and after ending his speech, he waited patiently for Blaine's questions. There was no noise coming from Blaine's side.

"Blaine? Blaine...? Are you unconscious? Shall I call 911? Bro? You're scaring me, here..." Cooper rushed into the phone.

Cooper could hear Blaine sucking in a loud breath. "Um, no. I'm conscious. I'm just a little shocked here. So you are telling me everything is good? Kurt still wants me?" Blaine asked with a force of hope in his voice.

"I'm saying exactly this, little bro." Cooper grinned and chuckled.

"I'm coming back." Blaine said and Cooper could hear movement on Blaine's side.

"No! Stay put. Santana will come over to New York tomorrow and will tell you the whole thing in person. Please don't do something stupid now and let her explain herself. You can officially be mad at her. She knows that she fucked up your relationship. After her speech, you can come back here with her or whatever. OK? Please just trust me this one time." Cooper begged and crossed his fingers, hoping Blaine wouldn't cross his plans.

"OK, I'll stay here tomorrow and will come back with her as soon as she's done. I need to talk to Kurt." Blaine promised.

"Yes I know, Blaine. Give it tomorrow and then you'll have all the time for great make-up sex." Cooper giggled.

"Haha, you are so funny, idiot. I just want to hug him and kiss him and talk to him." Blaine gushed and his voice was trembling with emotions.

"You will do that. So do you want to kill Santana yourself or can I have the honor?" Cooper smirked.

"Let me hear her motives first. Then I will decide who is going to cut her throat." Blaine rubbed his face and sighed again. "Did she say when she will be over? And will you give her my address or do I need to call her first?"

"No need, she gets all the information from me and I think she will be at your place around 10am. Is that good with you?" Cooper asked.

"Yes, my friends will be over for brunch around midday, so I guess we will be done by then. If not, she might meet the crazy gang." Blaine smirked. "Hmm might actually be funny if she has to deal with Sam and the others. We'll see what will happen."

"I'd like to see that. Take pictures or videos, Blainey. Might be blackmail material."

"Will do, Coop. We'll see each other tomorrow in the eve, I think. I'll call you when we are on our way back." Blaine said and shuffled around in his apartment.

"Yes, we'll talk tomorrow. Take care, bro." Cooper stated and hung up.

"OK, let's get into apologizing mode." Cooper mumbled to himself and grabbed his key to get over to Kurt's place.

Kurt and Santana had already got the permission to take two days off from tomorrow. Kurt packed a small overnight bag while Santana told him what she had discussed with Cooper. Kurt was excited. His nerves and his body were vibrating. Then there was the awaited knock on the door.

"Tana, can you please open the door? I need to get my skin products. Thank you." Kurt hurried around his place.

Santana opened the door to let Cooper inside.

"So Aragorn, what is your masterplan regarding the two lovebirds?"

Cooper shot her an incredulous look. "Can you say something else beside your Lord of the Rings references? Where's Kurt?"

"Coming." Kurt shouted from his bathroom and a moment later he stood across from Cooper and crossed his arms over his chest defensively.

"I'm so sorry, Kurt. I didn't know but I should have given you a chance to explain yourself. Well mostly thanks to our lovely Santana over there, but I am sorry for all this mess." Cooper opened his arms wide to hug Kurt.

Kurt hesitated for a second, but then he surrendered and let Cooper hug him tightly.

"Yeah yeah, I will make amends for what I caused, as soon as the sickeningly sweet boys are back together." Santana rolled her eyes at the men next to her.

"Well, we never broke up officially, so I don't think we need to _'get back together'_. But I appreciate your apology, Cooper." Kurt grinned and punched him on the arm.

"Good. That makes me happy and let me say that my dorky brother was already planning to come back here immediately when I told him the truth. He can't wait to see you. But don't forget to talk about the next steps regarding your work and your plans when you're over there. You need to figure out how you want to keep this relationship going, if you want to stay together." Cooper wiggled his finger at Kurt and smiled.

"That we do. And we will. We will figure it out." Kurt said with an undoubtedly look on his face, grinning like a fool...

 _A/N: Thank you so much for reading! There are 3 more chapters to come. They will be uploaded until the weekend!_


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Whoa you are still there... thank you! I don't own Glee, blah blah...

Chapter 11

 _The next day..._

"Santana, can't you drive a bit faster? My grandmother drives faster than you." Kurt sat in the passenger seat of Santana's car and nervously jiggled his legs.

"Cut the crap, Lady Lips. Stop thinking with your dick and calm the fuck down. You can bend your Hobbit over the couch and pound into his cute butt in an hour tops." Santana huffed and slapped her steering wheel.

"That's SO NOT what I meant, Satan. I need to feel him in my arms and smell him and kiss him until we both can't breath anymore. The last couple days were pure horror. And you shouldn't be so impertinent. You have a whole lot of making up to do to both of us. So think about Spa-days or dinner invitations for months!" Kurt grinned and clapped his hands at the idea.

"We'll see about that. Tell me, have you thought about how you will go on after the summer?" Santana asked curiously.

"Hm, not intensely, no. But I will look for a job in New York. I can't do the whole long-distance-shit. It's just not me. I need to see my boyfriend every day and fall asleep in his arms or he in mine. Call me hopelessly romantic, but I'm sick of being alone and sleeping alone. First I'll have to talk about all this with Blaine later. Hear what he has in mind. And I talked to my dad and Carole last night. They want to meet Blaine. Preferably for Thanksgiving or Christmas. Well, I'm not sure how we will manage that. First things first. But they are happy for me and they support any decision I make." Kurt said with a soft smile on his face.

"Ah Papa-bear. He's the best daddy anyone can hope for. You're damn lucky, Hummel! You know that, right?" Santana sighed.

"Oh I do. I don't know where I would be without him." Kurt smiled and a lonely tear ran down his cheek.

"Why the fuck are you laughing and crying at the same time?" Santana looked incredulous and slapped him on the thigh.

"I don't know. It's just I'm so happy and I'm so thankful." Kurt laughed out and slapped Santana back.

"Ow! Spare that shit for Thanksgiving. My oh my Hummel. You are a worse sap than before. I don't think Blaine is good for you." Santana grumbled and shot him a smirk.

"Don't you dare say something like that. If you hadn't felt guilty about what you did, Blaine and I would be apart and never have the chance to actually talk things through. So shut the fuck up, Tana." Kurt hissed and resumed to look out of the window.

"I'm sorry. I was joking. Fuck Kurt you know me pretty well by now after all this time. You know I didn't mean it like that." Santana squeezed Kurt's knee and sighed.

"Yeah. But next time think about what you say. Sometimes these things can hurt pretty bad and you of all people know this best." Kurt huffed and shot her a bitch-glare.

"We're nearly there. OK, you'll stay in the car until I text you to come up. Stay in front of Blaine's apartment door with your flowers until I get you. Are we clear?" Santana asked.

"Crystal..." Kurt grinned back.

"Good, I'm going in now. Cross your fingers that he won't kill me. It would ruin the surprise." Santana left the car and entered the apartment building.

"Hurry!" Kurt shouted and tapped his thighs impatiently.

Blaine sat in his kitchen, surrounded by his closest friends who were earlier than expected when someone knocked on his front door. He got up and hurried to the door to find Santana on his doorstep.

"Hello Santana." He greeted her with an icy look on his face. "How nice to see you again. Come in please." He waved her inside and escorted her into the kitchen.

Taken aback by the amount of people all staring at her she got defensive.

"If it's a bad time right now, I can come back later." She said and made a move to get back to the door.

"No! The time is great actually. My friends here know about everything. Don't be shy now. It doesn't really suit you. What you have to say to me, you can say in front of them." Blaine grinned and pointed towards his friends to introduce them.

"This is Sam, my best friend, then we have Jamie, his fiancee, Thad and his husband Trent - I still can't believe you eloped, you morons – sorry, I got carried away. These are Sandra and her girlfriend Jacky, Tina and Mike and over there is Lindsay. So, you wanted to talk to me, I suppose? Go ahead." Blaine said and sat back on his chair.

The group watched Santana, said a polite hello and waved at her.

"Um... yes. Well, I wanted to apologize for my unforgivable behavior and I know what I did to you and Kurt was mean and even for me totally out of character. I feel very bad for what I caused and I'll make it up to you. I promise. Do you want to hear the whole story?" Santana wiggled her hands uncomfortably at her sides.

"Not now, no. I got the story and I know how all this started, so for now, I don't need any more explanations. I accept your apology but let me say that if you do something like this ever again, I will seek revenge in one way or another. All this drama could have been averted, if you hadn't acted like a kid who is mad because someone stole their favorite toy. It's not my or Kurt's fault that Brit left the resort earlier than planned and _you_ broke up with _her_! So maybe you should talk to her and get your own shit right. Got it?" Blaine watched her intently and waited for her reaction.

"Yes, got it." Santana grabbed her phone and sent a quick message to Kurt. "And I'm really sorry for all this shit I caused. Because of that, I have a present for you. Would you follow me to the door?" Santana grabbed Blaine by the hand and pulled him towards his entrance.

"Whoa, go slow. I'm on my way." Blaine slowed her down a bit until they stood at the door. Santana opened it and Kurt was standing there with a bouquet of flowers in his hands and next to him was... Brittany.

"Kurt...?" Blaine whispered.

"Brit...?" Santana nearly broke down.

Kurt and Brittany entered the apartment and jumped into their partners arms.

"Oh my god, Kurt?" Blaine mumbled and kissed Kurt frantically. All teeth and tongue and warmth and... Kurt.

"Can we go somewhere to talk?" Brittany asked Santana after they ended their embrace.

"Yes, let's go to my car. We really need to talk." Santana pulled at Brittany's hand and they gestured to the elevator.

Kurt and Blaine separated for just a moment and nodded at them, immediately returning to kiss and touch each other in the middle of the hallway of Blaine's apartment.

"God honey, I missed you. Let's never do such a thing ever again." Kurt pulled back a little to look into Blaine's eyes and handed him the flowers.

"Thanks for the flowers. They're beautiful. I missed you too, baby. And never again. These were the worst 3 days ever. Can we go back to kissing, please?" Blaine grinned against Kurt's lips, cupped his cheek with his free hand and stroked his cheekbone lovingly.

"Yes, please." Kurt grinned back and dove into the kiss.

"Okaaaaaaaaaaaaay lovebirds. Can you at least give us a minute to leave before we have to witness you two jumping each other here?" Sam grinned and came into the hallway with the others on his heels.

"Oh my god, you have company. I didn't know. This is embarrassing... Blaine? Why didn't you say something?" Kurt blushed like a tomato and ducked his head into Blaine's neck and whined a bit.

"Hey, it's OK baby. I told them about you and they want to get to know you. Shall we make a quick introduction and then they will leave until the next time?" Blaine stroked Kurt's hair softly.

"Uh-hu... OK." Kurt mumbled and lifted his head to look at Blaine's friends. "Hi, I'm Kurt. I'm Blaine's boyfriend." He smiled at the others.

"Hi Kurt. I'm Sam. Blaine's best friend. It's so nice to meet you." Sam introduced the others and smiled at him. "I'm so happy you're here and you can talk everything through. I couldn't stand Blaine crying and weeping. It was horrible."

"Thank you, Sam. It's nice to meet you all too. Sorry for the interruption. I didn't know Blaine had you over. Well me being here was supposed to be a surprise." Kurt smiled at Sam and wrapped his arm around Blaine's waist.

"No problem. We were done eating and will leave you two alone to... talk or whatever you're up to." Sam smirked at both of them.

"Yeah, they will totally talk..." Thad laughed out loud.

"Leave the boys alone." Tina said and shot Kurt a warm glance.

"See you around, Kurt." The others said in unison and patted both Blaine and Kurt on the shoulder when they left.

"Thanks for coming, guys. It was great to see you!" Blaine turned around to his friends.

"Bye, Blaine. Enjoy your boyfriend." Trent called from the front door.

All the friends started to snicker and whoop when they finally left the apartment.

"Finally alone." Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear. "How long will you be here, baby?"

"Until tomorrow. I have to go back in the afternoon." Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine soundly on the lips when his phone vibrated in his pocket.

Kurt saw that he had gotten two messages. One from Cooper and one from Santana.

 _Cooper: 'Hey baby bro's boyfriend. How is it going? Are you already down to the dirty stuff?'_

 _Santana: 'I'm going to Brit's place. We need to talk and my girlfriend and I have to make up. Several times. Will look for a job in New York, too. Go back to fucking. Won't disturb you until tomorrow.'_

Kurt rolled his eyes at both messages and shook his head. He thought he'd better answer both real quick before they started to harass him.

 _Kurt: 'We're doing great Cooper, thank you. I don't kiss and tell so stop texting. We're busy.'_

 _Kurt: 'Sounds great, Tana. Good you are back together. You were more of a bitch than ever before and Brit calms you down. No comment to the fucking. You are horrible. Have fun. See you tomorrow.'_

Kurt pocketed his phone and watched Blaine watch him.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" Kurt asked startled and touched his face.

"No, your face is perfect. Are you hungry? Thirsty?" Blaine smiled and stroked Kurt's cheek.

"Yes, but not for food..." Kurt growled and attacked Blaine's face with kisses.

"Kurt... Let's move this to the bedroom. Come on." Blaine pulled at Kurt's hand to guide him to his bedroom before he remembered the flowers in his hand and ran to the kitchen to put them into water.

On the way to the bedroom they pulled at each others shirts to remove them, still in the hallway. When they arrived at Blaine's room they were already down to their underwear. Blaine's knees hit the edge of the bed and when he fell backwards he pulled Kurt with him who landed on him with an _'oof'_.

"Do you want to talk first? About what happened?" Blaine stopped kissing Kurt and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Can we maybe talk later? I just want to feel you first. I promise, we will talk about everything you want but I need you." Kurt sighed and caressed Blaine's face with the palm of his hand.

"OK. But we will talk afterwards, all right?" Blaine asked and kissed Kurt on the tip of his nose.

"Yes. I promise. What do you want, honey?" Kurt asked in a husky voice an licked a stripe from Blaine's collarbone to his left ear.

"Will you make love to me, baby? Nice and slow?" Blaine smiled and softly stroked over Kurt's back.

"Of course! How do you want me?" Kurt asked and kissed his boyfriend with fervor.

"Will you spoon me?" Blaine let his hands glide from Kurt's back into his briefs, softly grabbing his butt cheeks until Kurt moaned loudly.

"Yeah, yeah. I can do that. Turn on your side." Kurt whispered hotly in Blaine's ear.

Both removed their underwear frantically and Kurt laid himself behind Blaine, kissing his neck and his shoulders, while caressing his whole body. Blaine's hands searched for the lube and the condoms in his drawer and he laid both items on his pillow. Kurt's cock was already poking at Blaine's cleft. Kurt reached for Blaine's cock and started to pump it a few times until Blaine panted and moaned.

"Will you lift up your leg for me, honey?" Kurt asked and stroked Blaine's left thigh until Blaine bent his leg to expose his most private part.

Kurt groaned at the sight, grabbed for the lube and coated his fingers. He rubbed his forefinger in slow circles over Blaine's hole until Blaine got impatient and tried to swallow his finger in one go. After the initial uncomfortable moment Blaine relaxed and fucked himself on Kurt's finger, begging for more. Kurt obliged and added another. When they were up to three and Blaine couldn't take it anymore he shouted.

"Kurt baby please I need you. Can't wait any longer. Please please fuck me."

"Shhhh honey, I've got you." Kurt soothed him and removed his fingers. After rolling on the condom and lubing himself up, he lifted Blaine's leg even further up and entered him slowly.

"Oh god, you are so big..." Blaine moaned.

"Did I hurt you? Shall I stop?" Kurt panicked and tried to pull out.

"No! No... It's perfect. Go slow for now. Baby your cock is perfection." Blaine babbled and rocked back a bit to get Kurt deeper.

When Kurt was all the way inside him, both panted like crazy and stroked each other on every part of the body they could reach.

"M-move please..." Blaine sighed and bucked his hips.

"OK." Kurt kissed Blaine's shoulder again and started to move his hips. Pulling out until only the head was inside and then pushing back in. Smoothly and slowly, finding a perfect rhythm for both of them. After what felt like hours Kurt felt the heat coiling in his stomach, sending him the message that he was close. He grabbed Blaine's cock and stroked him in the same rhythm as his hips slapped against Blaine's butt. Blaine keened and moaned out loud. He grabbed behind himself to pull at Kurt's hips to get him to move faster. Kurt obliged and their movements became sloppy and uneven. The only sounds in Blaine's bedroom were their moans and mewls, whispered names and endearments and skin slapping against skin. Blaine bent his torso a bit to change the angle when Kurt slammed his cock against his prostate. One last shout from Blaine send them both over the edge and Blaine came over Kurt's hand and Kurt convulsed into the condom, deep inside of Blaine. Kurt wiped his hand on the sheet, planted a loud kiss on Blaine's neck and pulled out slowly. He removed the condom and threw it into the trash can next to Blaine's bed.

"Oh my god..." Blaine panted erratically.

"You could say that." Kurt smirked and fondled Blaine's stomach.

"Baby would you freak out if I told you now that I love you?" Blaine asked with a nervous voice and turned on his back to look Kurt into the eyes.

Kurt arched an eyebrow and smirked at Blaine. "No I wouldn't. Because I love you too." They crashed their lips in a passionate kiss with their arms and legs tangled together.

After a while of cuddling and kissing Blaine said "Kurt, we need to talk about what happened and what we plan to do next. What will we do? How often can we meet?"

"Well, I already thought about this. I can't do the long-distance thing and you are still in college for a while. So I have to stay in the resort until the end of summer before I can quit my job there and look for work here in New York. Would you be interested in that?" Kurt grinned and pecked Blaine on the lips.

"Wow. You would quit your job for me? And move back to New York? I don't know what to say, Kurt. I hope you really want that, because I don't want us to fight about this in the future. That I made you come back, you know?" Blaine furrowed his brow, deep in thoughts.

"No honey. I want this. I want us and you're here so there is no way to stay there. And the reason why I left New York was the breakup with Adam. I love New York and I miss it! I will start to look for jobs here tomorrow morning and we'll see how this goes." Kurt stroked Blaine's chest and planted a kiss on his sternum. "And Santana wrote me earlier that she wants to move to New York too."

"OK, if this is really what you want, I might have an idea. But no promises. Let me check this tomorrow and let's get up to eat something and later a movie?" Blaine grinned and patted Kurt's butt.

"Don't wanna. Want to stay here and cuddle." Kurt pouted and wiggled a bit on top of Blaine.

"We can cuddle on the couch too. Come on. Get up." Blaine giggled and tried to move Kurt over to the side to get up.

"Only if you promise to fuck me later. Hard." Kurt said hotly and his eyes were glowing with want. Blaine felt himself getting hard again.

"I can definitely do that. Later. First talk, then eat and movie, then sex." Blaine cackled and got up to get his boxer briefs back on.

Kurt grumbled but obeyed. He put his underwear on too and Blaine handed him a pair of sweatpants and a shirt. When both boys were casually dressed they went over to the living room and Kurt eyed Blaine's DVD collection to find the perfect movie for them to watch.

They talked about the insanity that happened back in the hotel with open minds and Kurt explained Adam's kiss and that he had been the one who texted Blaine and later deleted the messages and Blaine's number from Kurt's phone. They talked about them being sorry for the mistrust and the hurt that was caused because of that. They cried and laughed in unison and promised to talk more in the future, which they both hoped they had.

A small snack and half a movie later Kurt was bent over the couch naked and Blaine pounded hard into him, holding Kurt by the hip and the shoulder, both boys yelling obscene profanities in their ecstasy.

After this intermezzo they were in desperate need of a shower, where Blaine had his legs wrapped around Kurt's hips while he was fucked against the tiles.

Totally exhausted from their sex marathon, they fell into bed, bodies entwined and touching from head to toes.

"I love you, Blaine."

"I love you too, Kurt."

Their breaths evened out and both boys were sleeping soundly...

A/N: Thanks again for reading! 1 more chapter and the epilogue! Tomorrow! YAY!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Final chapter before the epilogue. Enjoy! Don't own Glee or the characters

Chapter 12

Blaine slowly opened his eyes. He woke up to the cutest little snoring in the whole world. Kurt's face was soft and relaxed. His mouth was slightly open and his lips curled into a small smile. Blaine couldn't help it, he had to run his fingertip over the perfection of Kurt's lips. Kurt smacked his lips and sighed softly, but he didn't wake up. Blaine giggled silently and brought his lips to Kurt's for a soft kiss. Kurt's eyelashes fluttered and he moaned softly into Blaine's mouth. When Kurt tried to deepen the kiss, Blaine pulled back. Kurt whined and opened his eyes fully to see the smirk on Blaine's face.

"Good morning, handsome." Blaine chuckled and stroked Kurt's cheek.

"Mmm morning, honey. Kiss me again, please." He demanded and closed his eyes again, bringing his face nearer to Blaine and pouted his lips adorably.

Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt's eyes, his nose, his cheeks, his forehead and his chin. Leaving the lips kiss-less.

"Blaaaaine. Stop teasing. Please kiss me. You didn't kiss me for hours. I'm in withdrawal." Kurt groaned again and let his hand run over Blaine's chest, slowly circling his right nipple with his fingers.

Blaine couldn't hold back anymore and dove into the kiss. Worries of morning breath forgotten, they kissed passionately for a few minutes until Kurt pulled back.

"I need to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back." Kurt got up and grabbed his underwear to put it on.

On his way to the bathroom he crossed the living room and was startled by a voice.

"Thank god, you didn't have sex this morning. I was afraid I had to listen to that." The voice said and Kurt tried to shield his almost naked body.

"Sam? Um... sorry? How the hell did you get in?" Kurt asked and his eyes searched the room for a blanket or something to cover himself.

"Well I have a spare key and I wanted to surprise you and Blaine with an invitation for breakfast. To get to know you, you know? I mean, you're Blaine's boyfriend and I'm his best friend so I think I should check you out... not checking you out, but become acquainted with you." Sam laughed at Kurt's terrified look.

"Relax, Kurt. I won't threaten you or something. This is not 'meeting the parents'." Sam smiled encouraging and patted the seat next to him on the couch.

"Uh, can I get dressed first and wake Blaine? We might have had other plans this morning but breakfast sounds great. I- I'm back in a bit." Kurt stumbled over his words and retreated fast to the bathroom and afterward back into the bedroom.

"Where have you been so long?" Blaine asked, probably dozing again.

"Honey you have to get up! Sam is here and he saw me in only my underwear. That was so embarrassing. Can you get dressed please? He wants to invite us for breakfast." Kurt sat down on the bed and stroked Blaine's calve.

"Oh? Sam's here? Ah shit, I forgot he has a key. Yeah, I'll get ready now. Sorry if he made you uncomfortable, baby. He means no harm, really." Blaine smiled lovingly and pulled Kurt in for a sweet kiss.

After getting dressed real quick, both boys strolled hand in hand into the living room to great Sam, who was still sitting on the couch and grinned at both of them.

"Sorry for intruding, guys. And for using the key. Normally I'm not like that but I wanted to surprise you. Would you like to go to breakfast with me? I would love to get to know you better, Kurt." Sam looked bashfully and smiled.

"We'd love to." Kurt answered for them and Blaine nodded.

"OK, let's go then." Sam got up from the couch and shuffled to the front door.

Kurt and Blaine followed him and exchanged a quick kiss before they got into the elevator.

"Gosh, you two are so cute together." Sam laughed and Kurt and Blaine smiled shyly.

When they arrived at the diner and ordered their food, Blaine excused himself.

"I have to make a quick phone call. Can I leave you two alone for a couple of minutes? I won't be long." Blaine smiled sweetly at both of them and left the diner to stand in front of the window.

Kurt shot Blaine a slightly panicked look through the window but Sam just winked at him. "Don't worry, Kurt. Just be yourself and let's have a chat."

Kurt nodded and relaxed slightly. "Don't get me wrong, I have nothing to hide, but I'm still slightly nervous because you are Blaine's best friend."

"Don't be! It's OK, I understand that but as I said, I just want to talk. So, after all this mess is it all good again between you two?" Sam asked friendly.

"Yes, thank you. I wish all this didn't happen but it did. And Santana will pay one way or another for what she caused. Right now I'm just happy I have him back. I love him and I would do anything to not lose him again. So I will look for a job here in New York. Actually I have to start as soon as we get back to Blaine's apartment..." Kurt looked up as Blaine entered the diner again, grinning like a fool.

"I have a proposition for you, baby. That's what my phone call was about." He sat next to Kurt on the bench and grabbed Kurt's hand which was lying on the table.

Sam glanced over at Blaine and mouthed "Tina?" Blaine nodded and Sam grinned enthusiastically.

"I told you about my friends who own a dance studio here in New York, right?" Blaine asked expectantly.

"Mike and Tina, right?" Kurt questioned.

"Exactly." Blaine grinned. "They are in need of dance instructors and they would love to have you come over to talk to them, if you are interested."

"Really? Oh my god, Blaine! That would be awesome! When can I meet them?" Kurt fidgeted on his bench and Sam started laughing.

"After breakfast, if you want. They would meet you in the dance studio." Blaine smirked and tried to calm Kurt down a bit. "Come on, first breakfast, then interview with my friends."

"Thank you, honey. For asking them and for believing in me." Kurt scooted closer to Blaine and pressed a loving kiss on his boyfriends lips. "I love you."

"I love you too, baby!" Blaine caressed Kurt's cheek and wiped his thumb over Kurt's bottom lip, diving into another kiss.

"OK, guys. I get that you are freshly in love and always horny but please stop pretending that I'm not here and let's start eating. The food is on it's way." Sam chuckled with a smug grin on his face when the waitress placed their plates on the table.

After a great conversation between the three boys and with a nicely full belly, Kurt and Blaine said their goodbyes to Sam and got into the subway to Brooklyn. Blaine had already texted Mike and Tina and they promised to be on time to meet them in the studio.

When they arrived in front of the studio, Mike and Tina were already there waiting for them.

"Hi Kurt! It's so good to see you again." Mike stated and shook hands with Kurt.

"Hi! Thank you both for having me. I'm excited to see your workplace and maybe work with you." Kurt grinned at them.

"Oh, Kurt you have no idea. We're so honored to have you here. Blaine said you are an awesome dancer and he is well acquainted to Mike's, Brittany's and my dancing, so I guess he knows what he's talking about. Shall we get inside? I'd love to see you dance." Tina beamed at him.

"Sure! Lead the way." Kurt smiled and went inside after the couple, hand clasped with Blaine's.

Crossing a long hallway they entered the dance room and Kurt's eyes went wide when he spotted Brittany and Santana inside, playfully dancing around to a slow waltz.

"Oh hey, you're finally here. Was about time." Santana smirked and stopped dancing, pulling Brittany along with her.

"Hi Kurt and Blaine." Brittany smiled and started to dance alone through the room.

"OK Kurt, would you show us a Jive and a Samba with Santana, please?" Tina suggested and sat down on the bench at one side of the large room.

"Sure. I don't have the right shoes with me, but I guess these will work too. Tana? Ready?" Kurt walked to the middle of the room and waited for Santana to get into position.

They had done these dances many times in their time together and no real preparation was needed to get started. They moved in perfect rhythm to the music with shining eyes and a beautiful smile on their faces.

Mike and Tina were huddled together, whispering to each other. After Kurt and Santana finished their second dance, Mike and Tina clapped enthusiastically.

"Wow, guys. When can you two start?" Mike asked stunned and Tina nodded with a big grin on her face.

"Um. Well. Thank you! We have to complete our contract until the end of the summer so I guess in about 2 months we would be able to start." Kurt muttered and Santana nodded her approval.

"OK, if you are willing, we would love to hire you both as soon as possible." Tina said and caressed her belly.

Kurt and Santana looked at each other and then towards their partners and started screaming, jumping and hugging each other.

"Thank you so so much! You have no idea what this means to us." Kurt said and beamed at Mike and Tina.

"Oh, Kurt you have no idea what this means and how much you actually help _US_! So, thank you both." Mike grinned and hugged both Kurt and Santana tightly.

Kurt went over to Blaine and kissed him with a fervor that made the others giggle.

"I hate to be a spoilsport but I have to go back in a few hours and I need to be with my damn hot boyfriend for a bit beforehand. Otherwise, I wouldn't survive 8 weeks without him." Kurt sighed and kissed Blaine again soundly on the lips.

"Baby, I'm coming back with you. I still have some weeks left and Cooper waits for me to spend a bit more time together." A smug look on his face, Blaine wasn't prepared for Kurt's shrieking when he threw himself into Blaine's arms again.

"Really? You're coming back with me? So we aren't apart for the next 2 months?" Kurt asked with a stunned expression on his face and Blaine nodded enthusiastically.

"Oh my god, Blaine. You make me so happy. I love you so much." Kurt started crying and embraced Blaine tightly.

"Kurt, I love you too. So so much. Come on, let's get ready to head out. But before we leave, we'll have to make a detour to my apartment. We need a bit of privacy and alone time. When we are back at the hotel, Cooper won't give us any. I swear, he's the most embarrassing cockblock in the whole world." Blaine patted Kurt's butt and winked over at the others. "See you soon, friends. We're out of here."

"Thanks again for the opportunity, guys. See you in 2 months." Kurt grinned and waved at the group of people who were laughing and waving back.

"Oh Tana! Do you need to go back with us?" Kurt turned around and looked at Santana and Brittany.

"No, I'll come with Brit. Thanks. See you later or tomorrow then. Have fun boning each other." Santana smirked and turned around to resume dancing with Brittany.

When Kurt and Blaine were outside the studio, Kurt started to squeal again.

"Oh my god, I can't believe it. I have a new job. In New York. I can stay with you. You love me. I love you. Can you please pinch me? I guess I have an incredible dream right now. No! Wait! If this is a dream, I don't want to wake up. Because this is perfect." Kurt sighed and eyed Blaine dreamily.

"Oh baby, this is not a dream and it's just the beginning..."

 _ **2 months later...**_

"Sam, you need to go. Like now. Kurt will be here any minute and I haven't seen him for 3 weeks. So just gooooooooo, please." Blaine was nervously shooing Sam to the door.

Sam laughed out loud. "Oh my god Blaine. Some would think you are a sex-crazed animal. Stay calm. Kurt will live in New York from today, so you don't have to worry about not enough alone time. You'll have him every day attached to your hip." Sam giggled mischievously and to rile Blaine up he tried to get back into the living room.

"No! No, no no no! Go! It's not just sexual, Sam. I need to be with him and hug him and talk and kiss him. He will be exhausted and we just need a bit of alone time. You can come over tomorrow for dinner and bring the others when he's fully moved in with me and we're done unpacking his boxes. We'll order pizza or something." Blaine eyed Sam wide eyed and pulled him back towards the front door. Not getting, that Sam was only messing with him.

"Are you sure you're ready to move in with him already? You've been together for not even half a year, Blaine. I just don't want you to rush this and discover later that you were both wrong. I don't say this to be mean, don't get me wrong. I love Kurt. Well like a brother and I have seen you both hurting and that hurt me too. I just want you two to be sure." Sam patted Blaine's shoulder and watched him cautiously.

"I know this, Sam. Thank you for your concern. I really appreciate it. But Kurt and I talked about it and we are sure that we can make it. What would it avail if he would look for an apartment for himself and in 2 or 3 months he needs to move again? If we don't get along, which I don't believe, he can move in with Santana and Brittany for a while. But we'll try at least." Blaine's eyes were sure and full of hope.

"OK! I'll go now and leave you two alone to unpack... or whatever... See you tomorrow, Blaine. Love you, man! And Kurt too. Tell him I said hi!" Sam smiled and hugged Blaine tightly and left the apartment.

Blaine checked the whole apartment again. It was cleaner than ever, the drawer on Kurt's side was empty _-_ _Kurt's side - swoon_ , the bathroom was ready for a lot of facial products and there was a lot of room for Kurt's amount of clothes. Blaine grinned to himself when there was a knock on his door.

"Coming!" He shouted, ran to the door and opened it.

"Kurt! Finally!" Blaine squealed and pulled Kurt who was standing on the doorstep into his arms.

"Oh honey, I missed you so much but will you let me inside?" Kurt chuckled and kissed Blaine chastely on the lips.

"Sure! Sorry. Give me your luggage." Blaine pulled a couple of trolleys into the apartment while Kurt carried 2 boxes inside.

"There are some more downstairs. Will you help me?" Kurt asked and put the boxes into the bedroom.

"Sure, baby. When do the rest of your clothes arrive?" Blaine rolled the trollies into the spare room and came back to join Kurt.

"My dad will send them next week. Until then, I guess I have enough to work with. Not that I need many, when we are at home." Kurt winked at Blaine and pushed the button of the elevator to get back downstairs for the rest.

"Oh you have such a dirty mind, Mr. Hummel. Definitely something _**I**_ can work with." Blaine giggled and followed Kurt into the elevator.

After everything was inside Blaine's and Kurt's apartment and partially unpacked, they fell onto the couch, stretched their legs under the coffee table and groaned.

"You have no idea how much I want you to fuck me, but I desperately need a shower and a nap first." Kurt sighed and closed his eyes while grabbing for Blaine's hand.

"I can't move a limb right now, so I get what you're saying, baby. Let's get into the shower and then sleep a little. We have nowhere to go today." Blaine answered and stroked over Kurt's palm.

"OK. After the nap, we'll have sex all over the apartment, yes?" Kurt opened one eye and grinned at Blaine, who waggled his eyebrows in return.

"Deal! Now, shower." Blaine got up from the couch and pulled Kurt into a hug, carrying him towards the bathroom, Kurt's legs wrapped around Blaine's waist. Kurt started kissing Blaine long and deep and desperate, both bumping into some walls along the way.

After a quick shower which involved only cleaning up and some heated kisses they fell onto _their_ bed and promptly fell asleep.

Some hours later, Blaine woke up to a wet heat around his cock. He started moaning and cracked his eyes open to find Kurt completely naked watching him with hooded eyes and pink lips around his dick.

"Oh god, baby..." Blaine groaned and stroked Kurt's hair.

Kurt pulled off with an obscene slurp and grinned at Blaine.

"You are finally awake. My jaw is aching already. Can you please fuck me now?" Kurt grinned slyly and pushed himself up onto his hands and knees, waiting for Blaine to work him over.

"Oh fuck, Kurt..." Blaine got up on his knees and stroked Kurt's butt cheeks. The lube and a condom were already spread over a pillow and Kurt wiggled his ass impatiently.

Blaine uncapped the lube and squeezed lube onto his fingers to warm it up.

"Start with two, please." Kurt panted and looked at Blaine over his shoulder.

"OK." Blaine breathed heavily and caressed Kurt's hole with two fingers before he inserted them slowly.

"Yes! Oh god, yes." Kurt moaned loudly and pushed back to get Blaine's fingers deeper inside him.

When they were up to three fingers easily moving inside Kurt, Blaine removed the fingers, ripped the condom wrapper open and rolled it onto his aching erection. Stroking himself a couple of times with the leftover lube he moaned loudly and pushed gently inside Kurt. After bottoming out, Blaine started a slow and teasing pace.

"Honey, if you don't go faster I will jerk off without you." Kurt shot Blaine a glare over his shoulder.

"As you wish, baby." Blaine smirked, rammed his dick deep inside Kurt and started a frenzied pace against Kurt's prostate.

Kurt started yelling in ecstasy. " . . Aaaaaaah, Blaine. YES! Like this. Yes. I'm fucking close already. Fuck...fuck...yes..."

Blaine gripped Kurt's hips tightly and wrapped his right fist around Kurt's leaking cock and stroked as fast as he could.

Kurt came with a loud scream and incoherent babbling hotly over Blaine's fist.

After a few more deep thrusts into Kurt's tight heat, Blaine came with Kurt's name on his lips and a deep groan.

"That was fucking awesome!" Blaine pulled out, discarded the condom and fell onto his back. Kurt panted harshly and fell half onto Blaine's chest.

"It was. Oh my god, Blaine." Kurt closed his eyes and left a few kisses on Blaine's chest.

"When do you start at Mike and Tina's?" Blaine stroked Kurt's back lightly with his fingers and looked into his eyes.

"They need me in 3 days. So, I have enough time to unpack the rest and enjoy some alone time with my gorgeous boyfriend." Kurt smiled mischievously and drew little hearts over Blaine's sternum.

"Oh? Shall I be jealous of this guy? Do I know him?" Blaine snickered with a low voice.

"Mmmmm, maybe?" Kurt giggled and swatted Blaine's tummy.

"You know, I'm so happy that you are here now and we can start to live our life together. I know, I'm a sap but I love you like no one ever before and you make me complete." Blaine whispered with tear-filled eyes.

"Oh, honey! I feel the same. I love you so much. And I'm so happy to be back in New York. I really missed my city." Kurt smiled lovingly at Blaine and leaned in for a sweet kiss.

"Do I have to worry about your dad when they will be here over Thanksgiving? I mean, I know you told me that he's only a big teddy bear, but that Skype call really frightened me a bit. He is intimidating." Blaine said and sighed audibly.

"You don't have to worry, Blaine. He likes you already just because you make me so happy. And I know my dad. His eyes were sparkling when you two talked. He likes you. And just for the record, he hated Adam even from the beginning. So you don't have to worry one bit. I promise. I can't wait to see your parents again." Kurt stretched his tired limbs and yawned. "This will be our first Thanksgiving together."

"The first of many..." Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt deep and passionately...

A/N: Epilogue coming up directly after ;-)


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Aaaaaaaand here's the epilogue my friends! Enjoy :-)

Epilogue

 _1 year 2 months and 3 days later..._

Blaine was nervous. He sat in the office of Mike's and Tina's dance studio and toyed with the small Tiffany box in his pants pocket. Everything in the studio was ready for his big moment. Kurt was on his monthly spa-day with Santana and Brittany (on behalf of Santana of course. She still had to make up for her terrible actions over a year ago).

Blaine still had a bit of time until Kurt would text him that he was on his way home. He recalled the events of the last one and a half years of his relationship with Kurt.

There had been so many memorable moments. Good ones and bad ones, of course. Like the first meeting with Burt and Carole. Blaine was a bit anxious of the meeting but he found out real quick that he had no need to. Carole was lovely and she had an instant connection to Elaine, Blaine's mom. Burt was rough on the outside but an awesome man and father to Kurt. He quickly adopted Blaine as a third son after a few meetings over holidays and had many laughs with Andrew, Blaine's dad.

There had been fights. Some resolved quickly, some were that bad that Kurt slept at Santana's and Brittany's for a couple of days. But they always found their way back to each other. The love constantly grew stronger and their relationship got even deeper.

There had been many days of bliss and days of anger, of misunderstandings and pure love and understanding. Days off with plenty of alone time and sexual adventures (they discovered really quick that they fit together like puzzle pieces in body, mind and heart).

All of this caused Blaine to pay Tiffany's a visit and with the help of Santana to buy a gorgeous platinum band with 3 little diamonds in the middle, sparkling like Kurt's eyes. He instantly fell in love with the ring and it felt absolutely right to buy it immediately.

After planning the whole proposal with Tina, who gave birth to a beautiful little girl in the meantime, he was so ready to ask the most important question of his life so far. He was ready... they were ready... probably... hopefully...

A new wave of fear shot through Blaine and he grabbed the edge of the desk in Mike's office, feeling nauseous. What if Kurt would say no? What if he said maybe or not yet?

Tina sensed that leaving Blaine alone to wait for Kurt wasn't the best decision and joined him in the office.

"Blaine? Oh no... are you gonna pass out? Do you have to puke?" She patted him softly on the back and looked into his terrified eyes.

"No, I don't think so. I'm just nervous and scared. What if he refuses me?" Blaine whined and bowed his head in defeat.

"Oh, sweetie! You know that he wouldn't do that. He loves you and I'm sure he'll say yes. Come on! Don't panic and calm down a bit. Did he already text you?" Tina smiled reassuringly.

"Not yet, but I think he will any minute." Blaine pulled his phone out of his pants and was promptly rewarded with a text from his love.

 _Kurt: 'Honey, I'm done and will come home now. Do you want me to get Thai for dinner?'_

Blaine smiled at his phone and started with his plan.

 _Blaine: 'No need, baby. Could you come over to the dance studio? I know it's your day off, but Tina needs your help with something and I'm on my way over too. She couldn't get a hold of you and asked me if I could come along. It won't take long, I think.'_

 _Kurt: 'Oh, I hope it's nothing serious. I'll be there in 20 minutes tops. See you later! Love you! XO'_

 _Blaine: 'See you in a bit. Love you too! XO'_

"Everything is going quite well. I don't think Kurt knows something's off. He'll be here in 20." Blaine grinned and started pacing the room.

"Blaine, calm down. You'll get sweaty before Kurt's here. I'll go check if everything is ready for your speech." Tina smirked and left the office.

Blaine followed her slowly to calm his racing heart. He entered the dance room and gasped. There was white sand on the floor, the lights dimmed, soft music in the background, a small bar, palm trees and the whole bunch of friends from New York and the Hamptons huddled together, laughing lightly.

"OK everybody, get in position. Kurt will be here any minute now." Tina stated and clapped her hands.

The horde of people slowly scattered around the room and paired up with their partners. The barkeeper got ready to hand out drinks and Tina and Mike pulled Blaine into a gentle hug.

"Everything will be going smoothly, Blaine. Don't worry." Mike grinned and took Tina's hand to retreat into the back.

Blaine went over to the entrance, waiting for Kurt to arrive.

After a couple of minutes he spotted him, Santana and Brittany strolling in his direction.

"Honey? Did something happen?" Kurt asked with wide eyes and hugged Blaine tightly, planting a dry kiss on his lips.

"No, but I need to show you something. Will you accompany me, please?" Blaine held out his hand and Kurt gripped it firmly, a questioning look on his face.

They got into the studio and Blaine led them to the dance room, lightly chatting with the three of them. Santana and Brittany entered first, while Blaine embraced Kurt again to give him another kiss, deepening it immediately. Kurt sighed softly and smiled after Blaine ended the kiss with a last peck on Kurt's mouth.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand again and pulled him into the room. Kurt's eyes went wide and he babbled "What is this? Blaine? Did I miss something?" He eyed the scenery until it hit him. It looked a bit like the evening on the beach in the hotel in the Hamptons, where Blaine and he danced for the first time. Where they talked for the first time.

"Oh my god!" Kurt whispered and tears filled his eyes as he saw Blaine in front of him on one knee with an opened Tiffany box on his palm which contained the most beautiful ring he had ever seen.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked brokenly, a hand covering his trembling lips.

Blaine looked Kurt deep in the eyes and smiled lovingly.

"Kurt! About one and a half years ago we met on a sandy beach in a lovely hotel and I thought that I had never seen a more gorgeous person in my whole life."

Kurt chuckled and the others snickered.

"I had the amazing honor of dancing with you on this said beach. And later on every danceable surface throughout the time we've been together." Blaine laughed slightly when Santana whooped out loud.

He shot her a glance and said in a low voice "I'm not talking about horizontal dancing, Santana. Keep it together!"

The room erupted in laughter and Kurt blushed slightly, mumbling "Oh my god..."

"Where was I? Ah yes. Dancing. You danced into my heart and I can't imagine you or myself ever with another dance partner. Which leads me to the most important question of my life... Kurt Hummel, my amazing boyfriend, lover, best friend – sorry, Sam – dance partner and partner in crime... will you do me the honor of becoming my husband? Will you marry me?" Blaine was oddly calm in this moment. He looked Kurt deep in the eye and smiled reassuringly.

"Oh my... Blaine! Of course I will marry you." Kurt started crying in earnest now and threw his arms around Blaine's neck, kissing him wetly and desperately with fervor.

Their friends swooned at the couple and clapped their hands, whooping and hollering.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's left hand and pushed the ring slowly on Kurt's ring finger, caressing it gently.

"It's so beautiful, honey. I'm speechless." Kurt admired his engagement ring and pulled Blaine in for another passionate kiss.

"Not as beautiful as you, baby." Blaine cooed with wet eyes. "Will you dance with me, my incredible fiance?" Blaine grinned and pulled at Kurt's hand to get him to the middle of the room.

"I'd love nothing more, my handsome fiance." Kurt giggled, removed his shoes and got into position.

They danced a slow waltz, kissing every once in a while and totally forgot the rest of the people in the room.

"You know, I have your engagement ring too. It's at home though. I planned _my_ proposal for the weekend. You were just a little faster." Kurt grinned and swayed with Blaine in his arms.

"That's because loving minds think alike, baby." Blaine smiled mischievously.

"True. Let's enjoy the rest of the evening with our friends and let me show off my engagement ring. They will be so jealous." Kurt cackled and kissed Blaine again for a couple of minutes. "I can't wait to marry you, Blaine."

"Same here, Kurt. Can't wait too!"

 **THE END**

 **A/N: Thank you, thank you, thank you for joining me on this ride of my first fanfic. I had so much fun writing it. Thanks for your kind words and encouragement to follow this path and maybe write another story soon. I hope you'll stay with me.**

 **Thanks to my lovely beta Marie for her critical eye and perfect grammar. Harhar. Thanks honey, I wouldn't have done it without your help!**

 **Thanks to my "test-readers" TLOS-Freak and Chris Colfairy who had the honor of reading the chapters before everyone else and listen to my enthusiasm and self-doubts about this whole thing. Love you guys endlessly!**

 **Thanks to you lovely readers for your interest and bearing with me!**

 **XO, Dana**


End file.
